TS de Halloween
by Jardin De Los Hechizos
Summary: Cinco terrorificos TS escritos por las hechizadas basándose los fics de Maya Masen Cullen y tomando como referencia los personajes que en su día creó S. Meyer además de otros originales de esta autora.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Cinco terroríficos TS escritos por las hechizadas basándose los fics de Maya Masen Cullen y tomando como referencia los personajes que en su día creó S. Meyer además de otros originales de esta autora.

Estos TS se escribieron para presentarse a un concurso sobre los fics de Maya Masen Cullen organizado en el grupo de Facebook El Jardín de los Hechizos de Maya y son los siguientes:

—Dulces Sueños de Isa Cullen (Ganador del tercer premio)

—El Tren de Medianoche de Pauly M P

—Histeria Colectiva de Aliena Cullen


	2. TS Dulces Sueños

**Dulces sueños**

 **Isa Cullen**

TwoShot tercer finalista del concurso de Halloween 2015 organizado por el grupo de Facebook: El jardín de los hechizos de Maya

 **Capítulo 1**

Era viernes, por fin las chicas y yo teníamos planes para este fin de semana, ya que el próximo sería Halloween y los chicos querían que fuéramos a una excursión que había organizado mi querido _osito._ Lo sorprendente era dónde sería la excursión: un pueblo mágico de México, sí, como lo escuchan, ¡iríamos a México en Halloween!

Lo bueno es que hoy, las chicas y yo, veremos películas de terror; vendrá Marta y Victoria se nos unirá después, ya que las demás saldrían con sus respectivos novios; los nuestros estarían ocupados con los deberes de la escuela, así que solo seríamos nosotras.

Nessie preparaba la botana y Lizzie y yo el salón para en cuanto llegaran las chicas. Fui al cuarto a por las películas que tenía de ese género, que eran varias, aunque me faltaban dos.

—Lizzie, ¿no viste, de casualidad, dos de mis películas de terror? —pregunté desde mi cuarto. Lizzie llegó rápido a mi puerta.

—La de «Camino hacia el terror» la tengo yo, ¿cuál es la otra?

—«La Dama de negro».

—No, esa no la he visto, luego la buscamos, con estas basta y sobra; aparte, Nessie compró una y se ve buena, y tengo una mexicana —dijo tendiendo la mano para ayudarme a levantarme

—Ok, pero luego me ayudas a buscarla, es buena esa película.

Caminamos hacia el salón, donde estaba inundado el ambiente de olor a palomitas que preparaba Nessie.

El timbre se escuchó y fui a abrir, era la pizza que pedimos. Las chicas no tardarían en llegar, así que todo estaba listo, el timbre se escuchó de nuevo: eran las chicas.

—Llegamos, trajimos que beber y pasamos también a por unas papas —dijo Marta, siendo la primera en entrar. Victoria venía detrás de ella con más bolsas, ¡por Dios!, si no somos los chicos como para comer tanto, bueno, aunque no creo que vayamos a dormir mucho.

—Bien, tenemos estas películas y Nessie y Lizzie compraron otras —dije mientras ponía en el sillón las películas.

—Ok, veamos: «Eso», «Freddy», «Los otros», «Están entre nosotros», «Actividad paranormal», «El exorcismo de Emilye Rose», esta es muy buena, cuando la vi por primera vez, no pude dormir en tres semanas —dijo Marta mientras Victoria y Lizzie le enseñaba la que ella tenía.

—Mira, esta es mexicana, el nombre suena interesante: «Más negro que la noche», tiene un gato en la portada; veamos esta primero —dijo Victoria, dando brinquitos en el sillón.

—No, mi español es un asco, no —dijo Nessie.

—Creo que deberías practicar, la próxima semana vamos a estar allá —habló Victoria mientras leía lo que ponía la película—, es subtitulada.

—Ok, está bien, veamos esa, pero luego vemos la que compré yo, esa está mejor, «Resucitados» está genial.

—Ok, después sigue la de Nessie, también suena interesante. —Me levanté y puse el disco en el _Blue-Rey_. Lizzie estaba a cargo del control remoto, así que tomé mi lugar en el sillón y la función empezó.

Debo decir que era una buena película mexicana de terror, ese gato me sacó varios sustos junto con la tía loca; la única muerte que sentí en la película fue la de Pilar, no sé cómo Greta lo hizo por tener un alma más.

La segunda película en ver fue «Resucitados», estuvo bien, sí que nos sacó uno que otro grito. Después de esas vimos unas cuantas más: «El conjuro», «Anabel», «Actividad paranormal», y la que nos dio más miedo la del «Exorcismo de Emilie Rose».

Vimos películas hasta las tres de la mañana, Lizzie y Victoria se quedaron dormidas en su lugar. Cuando íbamos de camino hacia los cuartos, se escuchó que caía algo, una de las cortinas se movió tirando uno de los floreros cerca de esta, provocando que las chicas se despertaran.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso? La ventana está cerrada—dijo Nessie.

Me acerqué a ver qué era, y la ventana estaba entreabierta; se lo dije para que no se alarmaran, ya todas nos dirigimos hacia los cuartos; pero cuando estábamos a la mitad del pasillo vimos pasar una pequeña sombra, nos quedamos paralizadas del miedo, detrás de nosotras se escuchaba claramente cómo llora un bebé. No podía ser, estábamos solas en el departamento.

—¿Quién está ahí? Salga, estoy llamando a la policía —dije muy valiente, ya que las demás estaban detrás de mí, aunque cuando escuché el llanto sentí escalofríos.

¡Esto es una broma de mal gusto, no está pasando, solo son películas! ¡Esto no pasa en la vida real!, pero en ese momento sentí algo peludo en mis pies.

—Carajo, algo pasó por mis pies. —Si era algo muy peludo no podía ser nada, ya que solo estábamos nosotras—. Algo se mueve en la cocina —dije más asustada.

—No es nada, estamos solas, así que solo tenemos que prender la luz —dijo Nessie caminando hacia la lámpara más cercana.

En un minuto todo estaba iluminado, cual fue nuestra sorpresa… Un maldito gato estaba por la cocina, ¡sí, como escuchan!, un maldito gato de pelaje cenizo, no tan negro.

—¿Cómo carajos entró ese animal? Todo está cerrado —dijo Victoria.

Exacto, ¿cómo entró el animal? Y el llanto que se escuchó, ¿de dónde provenía?

Lizzie se acercó al gato y lo cargó, pero cuando lo hizo este chilló horrible como el llanto de un niño.

—Pero si es el gatito de las chicas del 213, habrá venido caminado por la cornisa y entrado por la ventana, ahí está nuestra explicación, chicas.

Fuimos a entregar al gato, pero en el departamento de al lado no había nadie, así que esa noche el gato lo pasaría con nosotras.

Los día siguientes, después de entregar el gato, fueron tranquilos. Cada una en sus asuntos, en la escuela habíamos escuchado de varias fiestas que organizaban, pero Emmett insistió en que fuéramos con ellos. El viernes desayunamos, ya que los chicos nos habían telefoneado, temprano, querían que después de las clases ya estuviésemos listas para en cuanto ellos llegaran nos fuésemos al aeropuerto y poder hacer nuestro viaje.

No sé qué le pasa a mi _oso_ , ya que se ha interesado mucho por las costumbres mexicanas. Los chicos no tardaron mucho, nos sorprendieron al llegar en una gran camioneta para que así viajáramos todos juntos. El camino hacia el aeropuerto fue ameno con la bromas de Emmett y James, eran unos loquillos, llegamos rápido al aeropuerto, ya que nuestro destino nos esperaba. Lo sorprendente fue cuando llegamos, algunas de las casas estaban adornadas y personas vendiendo cosas típicas del día de muertos; había mucha gente.

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente? —preguntó una asombrada Lizzie.

—Miren la iglesia, está llena, preguntemos qué pasa. —James tomó la mano de Victoria, caminamos un poco hasta que James se detuvo a preguntar.

—Disculpa, ¿qué pasa aquí? —le preguntó a un chico.

—Es la fiesta de la iglesia, ya que ahí hay un niño milagroso; bueno, eso dice mi abuelo, que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, el niño hizo el milagro de que una persona que estaba ciega pudiese ver. Es por eso que, después, mucha gente venía a verlo, hasta que el niño murió. Lo más raro es que los milagros que hizo fueron la causa de su muerte. Curó a una persona que estaba muy enferma, en ese tiempo no sabían de qué se trataba, pero era cáncer. El niño murió cieguito y de cáncer, pero cada año se le celebra su día y como ven, viene mucha gente a verlo, espero que hayan hecho reservación, ya que todos los hoteles y pensiones, y casas de reposo están llenas.

—Gracias por la información, lo más seguro es que nuestro amigo Emmett haya hecho las reservas —dijo James, pero la cara de Emmett nos hizo verlo, ya que empezó a hacerse el desentendido, eso solo quería decir una cosa: que no teníamos reservaciones.

—¿Qué? No sabía que hoy iba a estar así, aparte, se supone que no nos vamos a quedar aquí. —Emmett dijo esto cruzándose de brazos—. Tengo reservaciones en un hotel de la ciudad, ya tranquilos.

—Lamento decirles que no podrán salir de aquí. En cuestión de unas dos horas esto estará a reventar, y si dejaron su auto en alguno de los estacionamientos del centro, ya están llenos.

El chico dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándonos a todos ahí parados, viendo al zoquete de mi hermano.

—Ok, todavía no anochece, así que nos dividiremos y buscaremos dónde quedarnos esta noche. —Mi maravilloso novio tomando el papel de líder.

Cada pareja tomaría una dirección, así sería más rápido, quedamos en vernos en este mismo lugar. Nessie y Jake irían hacia los laterales de la iglesia del lado izquierdo, mientras que Justin y Lizzie irían del lado derecho. Emmett y Marta irían a ver si el niño este nos hacía el milagro de que la camioneta no estuviese bloqueada; James y Viky irían a los alrededores de la plaza central, mientras que Edward y yo iríamos un poco más arriba.

Para mi desgracia, mi novio, como buen hombre que era, no quería pedir ayuda, así que yo me separé de él mientras trataba que en uno de los hoteles que encontramos nos dejaran quedarnos, pero el gerente le repetía que ya estaba lleno.

Me encontré con un señor que vendía figuras del niño milagroso.

—Buenas tardes, señor, disculpe, ¿de casualidad no sabrá de un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche?

—¿No hizo reservaciones? Le costará mucho encontrar un lugar, aunque si sé de un lugar. Está un poco más arriba, en el hospital. Mire, venga conmigo; vaya allí y pregunte, tal vez tenga suerte. —Se giró para atender su pequeño puesto y yo hice lo mismo para buscar a Edward, pero había mucha gente y no lograba verlo.

Empecé a empujar a las personas para abrirme paso y llegar a Edward, pero se me dificultaba, fue en ese momento cuando me tomaron del brazo y me hicieron girar, era Edward que se veía enojado.

—¿Por qué te separaste de mi, Bella? No podía encontrarte, estaba muy preocupado, ese maldito hombre no sabe entender, hasta le ofrecí dinero, pero todo aquí está lleno. ¿Qué vamos hacer? —dejé que se desahogara, pero tampoco le iba a permitir que me hablara así.

—Tranquilízate, si solo cruce la calle para preguntar dónde más podemos ir. Hay un hospital en el cual nos pueden dejar quedarnos, pero está más arriba, así que tenemos que ir.

Empecé a caminar dejando unos pasos atrás a Edward mientras se le pasaba su enojo, llegamos hasta el hospital que era de la Cruz Roja. En la recepción se encontraban tres personas: dos mujeres y un hombre, este tenía una bata azul.

—Buenas noches, señor, una persona me dijo que aquí podían dejarnos quedar a mi novio y unos amigos más.

—¿Y de cuántas personas estamos hablando? Si son una excursión de más de veintidós personas, olvídalo chica.

—No, señor, solo somos diez personas: cinco mujeres y cinco hombres.

—Tenemos dinero, señor, podemos pagarle, eso no es problema. —Edward sacaba su cartera.

—Está bien, pero dormirán en cuartos separados —dijo, mientras Edward empezaba arreglar cuánto nos cobrarían yo trataba de enviarles un WhatsApp a los chicos, pero la cobertura era un asco. Edward le dijo que iríamos a por los demás, así que emprendimos el camino hacia los chicos.

—Por fin, empezaba a desesperarme, no sé cómo nos dejamos convencer por tu hermano. —Volteé a verlo, tenía razón. Emmett tenía que haberse informado más, pero bueno, ya estábamos aquí. Llegamos donde los chicos que ya estaban donde nos habíamos quedado de ver, pero a lo lejos se podía ver que discutían.

—Chicos, basta, hemos encontrado un lugar —dije llegando a ellos.

—Por fin, estoy muerta de cansancio. ¿Qué se supone que veníamos a ver a este lugar? —Y en verdad Nessie se veía fatal.

—Encontramos posada en un hospital; anden, vamos ya a descansar un rato, ya dejé pagado.

Edawrd volvió a tomar nuestras cosas y los chicos empezaron a seguirnos. Al llegar al hospital todo se veía muy bonito; en el primer piso se podían apreciar varias sillas y los consultorios. En el segundo piso se alcanzaba a escuchar los llantos de los bebés. En el cuarto piso se encontraban los quirófanos, los cuales estaban rechinando de limpios. En el sexto, donde nos condujo el señor, nos mostró los cuartos; primero, el de los chicos, y después el de las chicas. Nos acomodamos en estos y nos dispusimos a descansar o, bueno, eso es lo que todos creíamos…

 **Capítulo 2**

Para nuestra buena suerte, cada habitación contaba con su propio baño, así que tanto nosotras como los chicos tomamos turnos para darnos un baño. Ya era de noche pero teníamos hambre, así que salimos a buscar algo. El pequeño pueblo era hermoso; a pesar de que eran la once de la noche varios puestos de comida aún estaban abiertos.

—Ahora entiendo por qué tenía que entrar a clase de legua extranjera —dijo el _oso_.

—A ver, yo te traduzco, ¿sí, hermanito? —le dije el menú completo, pero el muy tragón no sabía por qué decidirse.

Todos decidimos rápido qué cenaríamos, menos Emmett que, aunque tardó pidió mucho. Estuvimos un rato en el pequeño restaurant charlando, después decidimos dar una vuelta por la pequeña plaza; estas personas, al parecer, no dormían el día de hoy. Compramos algunas cosas que nos llamaron la atención, ya casi eran la una de la madrugada cuando decidimos regresar al hospital.

Al llegar decidimos ver a los bebés en los cuneros, allí nos encontramos a unas enfermeras que nos preguntaron si buscábamos a alguien, les dijimos que el señor de la recepción nos había permitido pasar la noche en unas habitaciones ya que no habíamos hecho reservaciones, nos dijeron que los pequeñitos ya estaban dormidos, así que decidimos regresar a nuestras habitaciones. De camino a ellos nos detuvimos en los quirófanos, nosotras ya estábamos muy cansadas, así que dejamos a los chicos, la única que se quedó con ellos fue Lizzie.

—¡Ah!, por fin una cama para descansar, el viaje en el avión fue corto pero me cansé, yo las dejaré, chicas —dijo Victoria que se veía muy cansada.

La habitación que nos tocó contaba con solo cuatro camas, así que nos tocaría compartir una cama, decidimos que Nessie y yo lo haríamos.

—Vamos a ver qué hay en la televisión, se me fue el sueño y así esperamos a Lizzie.

Nos acomodamos en la cama y Marta se nos unió, mientras Victoria se acostaba en la suya, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

—Déjale en ese canal, es una película, mira es de terror. —Sí, y era una muy buena «Trece Fantasmas»,solo que estaba en español; es una de mis favoritas, en eso estaba cuando la puerta fue abierta, pensamos que era Lizzie, pero no, eran un par de enfermeras.

Volteé a ver a Marta, ya que ella había cerrado la puerta con pestillo y, claro, se escuchó cómo abrían con una llave. Al momento que abrieron vieron que estábamos nosotras, una de ellas dijo muy bajito: _Dulces sueños._ Seguimos viendo la película cuando alguien giró de nuevo el picaporte, pero la puerta no se abrió, me levanté a abrir, encontrándome a una Lizzie muy asustada.

—Fuimos a los quirófanos, Edward se puso a explicarnos cada uno de los instrumentos en el lugar y para qué servían, pero en uno de estos había un cuerpo. ¡Dios!, no saben, el idiota de Emmett se quedó viendo qué le habían hecho, no sé por qué si él no entiende nada de eso, entonces nosotros empezamos a ver otras cosas cuando al menso de Emmett se le ocurrió tocarle el estómago y el cuerpo soltó gases, pero se escuchó horrible, y luego veníamos para acá y en el pasillo de los chicos había una niña extraviada que buscaba a su tío, abrimos una puerta para enseñarle que no había nadie, pero cuando volteamos no estaba.

Las chicas y yo nos quedamos viendo a nuestra amiga que estaba blanca como un papel.

—Nena, lo más seguro es que la pequeña haya ido a buscar a otra parte —dijo Marta.

—Sí, Lizzie, tranquila, mejor vamos a dormir. —Empezamos a prepararnos para ir a la cama cuando un llanto llamó nuestra atención—. Pobre mujer, algún familiar a de haber muerto.

Para nuestro asombro, el llanto se escuchó más cerca; uno de los teléfonos empezó a sonar y Nessie sacó su móvil.

—¿Qué pasa, Jake?... No, todas estamos aquí, de seguro fueron las enfermeras que pasaron por aquí también… ¿Qué? Espera, mejor pongo el altavoz, ok, todas escuchamos.

—Alguien en la siguiente habitación está muriendo, se queja horrible. Edward fue a ver, pero no ha regresado; y escuchamos el llanto de una mujer en el baño de la habitación, pero estamos solos.

—Jake, estás jugando, pásame a Edward —dije, como broma era muy fuerte. En ese momento tocaron a nuestra puerta como si vinieran persiguiendo a alguien. Victoria, que ya estaba dormida, pegó un brinco en la cama.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué fue?

—Soy yo, Edward. —Corrí a abrir la puerta, mi novio se veía muy asustado—. Cierren, la niña…, la niña estaba en el pasillo, pero al siguiente segundo ya no lo estaba, y… y la enfermera no me escuchó, ella no to…

No pudo terminar de decirnos cuando la llave de la ducha se abrió, eso no era posible. La tele se apagó, todas gritamos. Edward se puso en frente de nosotras, en el móvil se escuchaba cómo Jake gritaba nuestros nombres; para sorpresa de todas, en la puerta apareció un gato, pero este gato ya lo habíamos visto, era el de las chiscas del departamento de junto al nuestro en los Ángeles… El gato no podía estar aquí.

—No, él no puede estar aquí, es otro, ¿verdad?—dijo Victoria. El televisor volvió a prenderse, en esta ocasión mostraba una imagen que recordábamos todas, era de la película de «El exorcismo de Emily Rose», la escena del granero. Todas gritamos saliendo de ese cuarto, corrimos hacia donde estaban los demás, Edward corría tras nosotros preguntando qué pasaba, no dijimos nada—. Quiero salir de aquí, fue mala idea aceptar quedarnos.

Llegamos a la puerta de los chicos, Justin nos esperaba con la puerta abierta, todos estábamos en ese pequeño cuarto con tres camas y un pequeño sillón; del techo colgaban unos tubos en los cuales se supone que estaban las bolsas de los medicamentos; no era tan grade como la de nosotras.

—Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a la recepción a informar de esto—dijo James, él y Edward serían los que irían a informar de los acontecimientos.

Jake nos convenció de que tratáramos de dormir un poco, pero fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Yo, por mi parte, dije que hasta que no regresara Edward y James no me dormiría, aparte que ni siquiera podría hacerlo.

Para nuestro asombro, los chicos no tardaron.

—Tenemos que ver cómo salir de aquí, ¿quién diablos les dijo que nos quedáramos? —Para cuando James terminó de decir esto, los tubos que estaban en el techo empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, la puerta del baño se empezó abrir y cerrar sola, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y la que estaba dentro del baño era muy pequeña y no estaba abierta. Todos salimos corriendo de esa habitación.

—¿Cómo es que tenemos que buscar por dónde salir? —Para mi sorpresa, fue Emmett el que hizo la pregunta que todos pensábamos.

—¿Recuerdan las puertas de cristal?, estaban al subir, están cerradas; y otra cosa, los quirófanos están cerrados con grandes cadenas, todo está cerrado —dijo James, tomando la mano de su novia.

No podía creer lo que los chicos empezaron a relatar, después de esto no lográbamos creerles, así que fuimos. No podíamos creer que cuando pasamos por aquí todo se veía tan normal, pero no, dos de los tres quirófanos tenían unas cadenas enormes y el otro estaba abierto, pero todo dentro de él tenía polvo. La camilla del centro estaba toda desvencijada, los utensilios en el suelo y había arañas.

Bajamos a los cuneros, los cuales no estaban igual, no había llantos, llenos de polvo. Había unos cuantos peluches tirados y otras tantas muñecas en una repisa. Nos asomamos al cubículo de las enfermeras, y el lugar estaba igual que el resto. Seguimos avanzando por los pasillos, algunos tenían luz, otros no. Subimos al tercer piso y este parecía muy normal, las habitaciones bien arregladas, a lo lejos vimos a una enfermera.

—¡Espere!, oiga, señorita, ¿podría decirnos dónde queda la dirección de este lugar? —Conforme nos íbamos acercando, se podía ver cómo la enfermera no tocaba el piso, sus pies flo… flotaban.

Ella se volteó a vernos y su rostro estaba pálido y los ojos blancos. Nosotras gritamos mientras que a los chicos se les escaparon unas cuantas palabrotas. Nos giramos para huir del pasillo por donde habíamos llegado. Sin esa iluminación en las puertas de las habitaciones, ahora se veían llenas de polvo y telarañas; solo unas cuantas luces encendidas, la gran parte a oscuras; y empezamos a correr como locos. Llegamos al cuarto donde se suponía que dormiríamos nosotras.

—¿A dónde carajos nos venimos a meter? No sé cómo se nos ocurrió hacerle caso a Emmett, este lugar no es bueno, tenemos que salir de aquí ya. —Nunca, desde que conozco a James, lo había visto tan enojado—. Y a ti, Isabella, ¿quién te dijo de este lugar de locos, o es más seguro que ustedes lo planearon todo, verdad? La broma les salió bastante bien, díganle a sus actores que lo dejen pasar.

—Oye, con mi novia no pagues las estupideces de su hermano—me defendió Edward.

—Sí, James, ok, asumo la responsabilidad de esto, pero en mi defensa debo decir que no sabía que este lugar se ponía así estos días. Sí tenia reservaciones, solo que no en este lugar, las tenía la ciudad —dijo mi _oso_ —. Lo mejor es ver cómo demonios salir de aquí.

Ok, Emmett no tenía que haber dicho eso; la puerta se abrió azotándose contra la pared.

Era algo horrible, el llanto de la mujer se volvió a escuchar, provocando que los vellitos de mis manos se elevaran. Jake corrió a cerrarla, esto era una terrible pesadilla. ¿Cómo venimos a caer a este lugar?, bueno, sí que sabía cómo: por mi gran boca y preguntar dónde más podíamos quedarnos.

Sí, yo estaba aterrada, no veía la hora de salir de ese maldito lugar.

—Perdona a James, está alterado, todo no le gustan este tipo de bromas. —Victoria se sentó a mi lado, los chicos estaban en una gran charla de cómo sacarnos de este lugar, y se los agradecería, pues ya no soportaba estar aquí.

—¿Qué hora será, cuánto tiempo llevamos sin dormir? —Estábamos exhaustos.

—Faltan veinte minutos paras las cinco de la mañana—contestó Marta.

Genial, treinta y uno de octubre. Feliz Halloween, pensé para mis adentros.

—¿Y si salimos por las escaleras de emergencias? Es nuestra única salida, o tratar de salir por donde entramos. —Justin empezó a planear, Jake se separó de ellos para dirigirse hacia nosotras.

—Por qué no duermen un poco, chicas.

—No creo que podamos, amor, nuestros nervios están de punta —le dijo Nessie, abrazándose.

—Creemos que lo más conveniente es salir por las escaleras de emergencias; tomamos unas cuantas cosas, lo más importante, identificaciones y el pasaporte.

Salimos al pasillo, empezamos a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando el llanto volvió a escucharse y provenían de a dónde íbamos. Nosotras no quisimos ver de quién provenía el llanto, así, por decisión unánime, veríamos de salir por donde entramos. Empezamos a caminar dejándonos ver cuán descuidado estaba el lugar, dimos vuelta hacia el pasillo del cuarto de los chicos y la niña estaba de pie frente a la puerta contigua a la de ellos, en los brazos traía una de las muñecas que estaban en los cuneros.

—No le hagan caso, sigan, sin verla. —Pero como si hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Edward, volteó a vernos con una sonrisa y unos ojos negros que brillaban en la oscuridad.

— _Dulces sueños_ —dijo con voz de una niña pequeña.

Comenzamos a correr, no sé cómo bajamos las escaleras, pero golpeamos la puerta tan fuerte que un chico de no más de veinte años, que traía un uniforme de policía, nos dijo asustado:

—¿Cómo entraron ustedes aquí? Es zona prohibida.

—No, aquí ayer en la noche había dos mujeres y un hombre mayor, él nos dijo que podíamos pasar la noche aquí.

—Ustedes fueron otras víctimas de los fantasmas de este hospital, vengan conmigo. —Lo seguimos a la calle para ver la fachada del hospital, las letras de este estaban colgando, algunas ventanas estaban rotas, y el lugar prácticamente en ruinas—. Las personas que vieron toda la noche murieron aquí a causa de una epidemia, fueron muy pocas las que sobrevivieron, y no han sido a los únicos que han espantado, estoy seguro de que vieron a una niña. Ella fue la que trajo la epidemia, su tío la abandonó aquí, dándole un beso en la frente y deseándole _Dulces Sueños._

—¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? —pregunto Lizzie.

—Mi madre fue una de las pocas personas que salió con vida, era enfermera. Su turno terminó cuando el tío dio luz verde para que durmieran a la niña, ya casi está aquí el amanecer, ¿por qué no van y buscan un lugar donde descansar un rato y después siguen su camino? Espero que la próxima vez que decidan visitar San Juan de Los Lagos*, hagan sus reservaciones…

Fin

* San Juan de Los Lagos es un poblado de Jalisco.

Isa Cullen Página 24


	3. TS El tren de medianoche

**Tren de medianoche**

 **Pauly Mp**

Disclamier: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Twiligth y a la increíble Stephanie Meyer, excepto

algunos que son propiedad de Maya Masen Cullen . Este es TS esta participando en el concurso de Halloween del grupo "El

jardín de los hechizos de Maya" (facebook / groups / El jardín de los hechizos de Maya )

Summary: La imprudencia y las ganas de aventura han iniciado muchas historias, incluso en la vida real. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la casualidad es lo que da comienzo a un inesperado suceso.

 **El tren de medianoche**

 **Capítulo 1**

La imprudencia y las ganas de aventura han iniciado muchas historias, incluso en la vida real. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la casualidad es lo que da comienzo a un inesperado suceso.

Cuando salieron de casa estaban felices por disfrutar unas merecidas vacaciones, desde hace meses anhelaban pasar un par de días lejos de la ciudad, necesitaban tranquilidad, y con el Halloween a escasos días, era mejor partir. En otras circunstancias hubieran preferido celebrar junto a sus amigos aquella fiesta, pero, con tantos problemas y malos recuerdos, lo más prudente era desconectarse del mundo.

En cuanto los cuatro se vieron libres de todas sus obligaciones, armaron sus maletas y sin dudar ni un segundo, subieron al auto. James fue al volante, con Tanya de copiloto, mientras que Edward y Bella iban en el asiento de atrás. La música inundó el ambiente, ninguno tenía ganas de platicar. Lo mejor de ser amigos, compañeros y familia era que ningún silencio incómodo se instalaba en el lugar, ellos se conocían tan bien que sabían cuándo era el momento indicado para hablar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Tanya empiece a jugar con la radio, cambiando de estación a cada minuto, no encontraba ninguna canción de su agrado.

—Tanya, deja de torturar la radio o vas a dejarnos sin entretenimiento —bromeó Edward mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa que se encontraba plácidamente dormida a su lado.

Su amiga le sonrió maliciosamente y sin que él se dé cuenta le lanzó al rostro su bufanda.

—Si Bella no estuviera dormida, encontraría algo mejor para lanzarte. —sentenció Tanya.

James reía ante las amenazas de su esposa, ellos la conocían bien y sabían que cuando quería podía ser muy atemorizante. Ninguno prestaba atención a la carretera, a esas horas de la noche era raro encontrarse con algún coche.

—¿Estás seguro que conoces el camino? —preguntó Edward, que no lograba ver nada por la ventanilla, a cada minuto que avanzaban la neblina se hacía más espesa.

—Por supuesto, he ido muchas veces a esa hacienda —contestó James, aparentando confianza, pero, la verdad era que en la oscuridad no reconocía el camino y el GPS no funcionaba.

No recordaba haberse desviado, únicamente siguió la carretera, así que seguramente cuando la niebla se despeje podría fácilmente encontrar la ruta indicada.

A veces viajamos por tantos lugares sin tomar en cuenta las leyendas de ciertos sitios que son muy interesantes y que de pronto muchas de esas son ciertas. Pasaron un par de horas, Tanya y Edward conversaban animadamente, siempre evitaban pensar en el pasado, pero en esa ocasión, les pareció que no tenía nada de malo recordar viejos sucesos.

Un ruido en el motor los sobresaltó y el automóvil se detuvo, sus miradas se cruzaron con gran preocupación.

—Veré qué ocurre —dijo James y tras tomar una linterna salió del auto.

Edward, cuidadosamente se apartó de su esposa apoyando su cabeza en el asiento para no despertarla, y salió para acompañarlo, él no sabía mucho de mecánica, sólo esperaba que no fuese algo imposible de arreglar, ya que pasar la noche en el coche, en medio de esa carretera no parecía muy seguro.

—Creo que se fundió el motor —susurró James nervioso, no sólo por el auto sino por la silencio sepulcral existente en aquel lugar.

Bella se despertó atemorizada, había tenido una pesadilla, afortunadamente Tanya estaba ahí para abrazarla. Edward no tardó en regresar a su lado y la ayudó a tranquilizarse. James les hizo compañía enseguida y los miró con cautela.

—Por favor, di que podremos irnos —rogó Tanya, no le gustaba quedarse ahí. Por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver se dio cuenta que estaban en lo alto de una montaña.

—El auto se averió —mencionó Edward—. Llamaremos a una grúa en la mañana para que nos recoja, mientras tanto nos quedaremos aquí.

James, notó que su celular no tenía señal, los demás hicieron lo mismo con idéntico resultado. No tenían más opción que esperar a que alguien pase por ahí y los ayude. El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza, las ramas de los árboles se golpeaban entre sí. En la oscuridad, sin precisar de donde, escucharon un grito aterrador que a todos asustó. Bella se aferró con fuerza a su esposo y cerró los ojos.

—Por favor, díganme que por aquí no hay ningún asesino o algo por el estilo —dijo Bella sin atreverse a mirar a su alrededor.

—Tranquila amor, seguramente sólo es el sonido que produce el viento. Pronto pasará —le susurró Edward, pero al ver a sus amigos con la misma expresión de terror, supo que estaba equivocado.

De lo que sí estaba convencido era que se avecinaba una gran tormenta, James trató de ver a lo lejos y se percató de la presencia de algo que parecía ser una persona, se los comunicó a sus amigos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar el vehículo e ir a su encuentro, si había alguien caminando por ahí, seguramente habría una casa cercana.

James y Edward llevaron linternas, cada uno tomó la mano de su esposa y tras cerrar bien el auto, emprendieron su caminata, les hubiera gustado correr, pero con la neblina no podían ver bien donde pisaban, Bella tropezó un par de veces antes de llegar al lugar en donde creían haber visto aquel hombre.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó de improviso una voz cavernosa detrás de ellos. Las chicas gritaron de susto.

James y Edward se pusieron delante de sus esposas para protegerlas, alumbrando al desconocido.

—Nuestro auto se averió y buscamos un lugar en donde pasar la noche —explicó Edward—. ¿Podría ayudarnos?

El hombre, que no parecía ser amigable, vestido con un overol nada limpio, barba crecida y una mirada encendida, rió estruendosamente, mientras los miraba con malicia, hacía tiempo que nadie se pasaba por aquel lugar.

—Les aconsejo que se marchen antes de medianoche, pero, si deciden quedarse, hay una cabaña al lado de la laguna. —Les señaló un viejo desvío, en mal estado cubierto de maleza—. Por ahí, podrán descender hasta el sitio que les mencioné. Deben tener cuidado el camino es difícil en una noche tan cerrada.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, tratando de decidir si bajar a la cabaña o regresar al auto.

—¿Qué sucederá a medianoche? —preguntó Tanya al recordar la advertencia del desconocido.

—¿Acaso no saben en dónde están? —Inquirió el hombre, todos negaron con la cabeza—. Les advierto que según la leyenda... —Los miró, y al notar que nadie iba a interrumpirlo, relató—. Esta laguna según cuentan está maldita por lo que hace mucho nadie la visita, en especial en estas fechas. A lo largo de la ladera, serpentean los rieles del viejo ferrocarril construido hace más de un siglo, por los que antes varios trenes circulaban llenando de vida a este sitio ahora tan desolado. En aquellas épocas es donde nace la historia de una locomotora que aparece a la medianoche pitando con insistencia. La leyenda cuenta que cierto día el tren repleto de pasajeros saltó de los rieles y la formación salió despedida hacia el abismo. Los vagones rodaron montaña abajo yendo a parar al fondo de la laguna. Los cuerpos de las víctimas nunca fueron encontrados, al igual que los restos de los vagones. Desde aquél día hasta la actualidad, muchos dicen escuchar todas las noches el silbato del tren entre los lamentos de seres que desesperadamente claman pidiendo auxilio para no morir. Aquella masa de agua que fuera cristalina en el pasado, para los lugareños no es otra cosa que la boca del infierno. Suele teñirse de rojo sangre, mientras sube un olor fétido por las noches, de día su turbiedad no permite ver nada bajo la superficie. Ella retuvo para siempre, en cuerpo y alma a todos aquellos que viajaban aquella noche. Ocurrió una noche del 31 de octubre de hace muchas décadas. Comentan que en la noche de Halloween, no sólo los escuchas, sino que puedes verlos, salen de la laguna en un cortejo de almas desesperadas buscando sin saber qué. Sólo quienes han oído tal estrépito, creen conocer el miedo en su expresión más descarnada, afirman que "el terror penetra tan profundo en el alma más por el oído que por la vista". Aunque hasta ahora, nadie se ha atrevido a pasar una noche de Halloween aquí. Tengan mucho cuidado, el agua parece quieta y tranquila pero es traicionera y tratará de llevarse a cada uno de ustedes, atrayéndolos como sea a su interior.

El desconocido al terminar el relato se marchó; no sin antes señalar nuevamente el camino, estaban tan desconcertados que no atinaron a decir nada, hasta que el potente sonido de un trueno los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Regresemos al auto —demandó Tanya; Bella se mostró de acuerdo, igual que Edward.

—¿Van a creer lo que nos ha dicho ese desconocido? —cuestionó James—. Seguramente sólo quiere asustarnos, justo ahora se estará riendo de nosotros. Pasar la noche en el auto no es seguro y menos con la tormenta que se avecina; si nos damos prisa, llegaremos a la cabaña antes que empiece a llover y conseguiremos dormir tranquilamente hasta mañana.

Edward lo consideró y tras breves segundos comentó:

—Él tiene razón, es sólo una leyenda.

Tanya y Bella se mostraron escépticas, aun así decidieron apoyarlos. Tomaron nuevamente la mano de sus esposos y emprendieron la caminata. A medida que avanzaban, el sendero se hizo cada vez más estrecho, tenían que pasar uno por uno y con sumo cuidado ya que estaba lleno de piedras y hierba con los cuales fácilmente podrían resbalar hacia abajo, los relámpagos iluminaban dando un toque intimidante; la oscuridad daba la impresión de que caminaban al borde de un abismo.

El silencio era roto por los rayos que caían por doquier, alterando sus nervios, era difícil que encuentren algún tipo de civilización en ese sector. Bella observó el sitio, parecía naturaleza pura y hostil, árboles añosos desprovistos de hojas, plantas espinosas. Sonidos que asemejaban lamentos. Desde la altura, la laguna parecía imponente, misteriosa y porque no mágica, para ella evocaba quietud en su máxima expresión, el entorno alumbrado sólo por el destello de los relámpagos, lo mostraba tétrico. Por unos instantes permitió que esa sensación de frío recorriera su espalda, sus piernas temblaban. Pero no podía huir.

Un viento helado sopló por lo que no pudo evitar estremecerse, Edward que iba detrás de ella se detuvo para darle su abrigo y tratar de contenerla, ella se negó a aceptarlo, ya tenía uno y no quería que su esposo se enfriara. Continuaron descendiendo poco a poco, la laguna debía estar a unos doscientos metros hacia abajo, se preguntó: ¿Cuán profunda sería y como se vería a la luz del sol? Aunque claro, seguramente la noche sería mejor para contemplarla en otra situación. A medio camino es cuando creyó ver que a la orilla se encontraba un bote de color blanco iridiscente, por un instante le pareció que había alguien ahí, cerró los ojos en un suspiro, al abrirlos tal como pensaba el bote estaba vacío.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en descender, a pesar de lo difícil del camino en la oscuridad pareció ser sumamente sencillo.

—Es casi media noche —alertó Edward—. Será mejor entrar deprisa a la cabaña.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse. ¿No les gustaría comprobar que tan real es la leyenda? —preguntó James. La mirada reprobatoria de su esposa le indicó que era mejor guardar silencio y caminar rápido.

Apresuraron su paso y suspiraron aliviados al encontrarse frente a la puerta. Era pequeña la cabaña, lo que no esperaban era que tuviera un candado impidiéndoles la entrada. Edward y James empezaron a buscar algo con que romperlo mientras que las chicas trataban de observar el interior a través de una ventana. Estaba oscuro, era imposible; no parecía abandonada.

Edward regresó con una piedra y golpeó el candado varias veces hasta que este se rompió. Al entrar e iluminar el lugar, notaron que no había rastro de polvo, entonces, ellas se sintieron más tranquilas, aquella leyenda tenía que ser mentira, forzosamente alguien tenía que vivir ahí y si tenían suerte pronto llegarían y les permitirían pasar la noche adentro.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Disclamier: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Twiligth y a la increíble Stephanie Meyer, excepto

algunos que son propiedad de Maya Masen Cullen . Este es TS esta participando en el concurso de Halloween del grupo "El

jardín de los hechizos de Maya" (facebook / groups / El jardín de los hechizos de Maya )

Summary: La imprudencia y las ganas de aventura han iniciado muchas historias, incluso en la vida real. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la casualidad es lo que da comienzo a un inesperado suceso.

El Tren de Media Noche

Capítulo 2

En ese instante, a lo lejos, pudieron escuchar el ruido de un tren acercándose, con temor, se adentraron al lugar y bloquearon la entrada con algunas cosas que encontraron ahí.

—Debe ser nuestra imaginación, ese hombre nos asustó, por eso creemos escuchar ese sonido —dijo James para convencerlos, aunque no pudo ocultar su desconcierto.

—Será mejor dormir y mañana apenas salga el sol nos marcharemos —añadió Tanya mientras en su mente repetía "es solo una leyenda, no hay de qué preocuparse".

—Estoy de acuerdo con Tanya, es mejor dormir, en la habitación seguramente hay algunos cobertores que podemos utilizar y si tenemos suerte una cama.

—Iré a revisar —dijo Edward, seguido por todos.

No era una cabaña tan grande, pero la idea de separarse de los demás no era nada atractiva. Además, sólo tenían una linterna ya que la otra se les cayó cuando corrieron. Nadie quiso regresar por ella. En la habitación, encontraron una cama, la cual destinaron para las chicas, ellos dijeron que dormirían en el suelo a su lado.

Hasta ese momento, Bella no había dejado de ver el reloj, no olvidaba lo que el desconocido les dijo y cuando notó que era justo medianoche se estremeció.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? —preguntó Edward mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Ella no alcanzó a responder ya que unos alaridos los sobresaltó; al principio les parecieron lejanos pero poco a poco iban acercándose, al mismo tiempo que el silbato del tren sonaba estrepitosamente.

—Debimos quedarnos en el auto —susurró Tanya con evidente temor.

Bella se soltó de Edward para acercarse a una ventana, él quiso detenerla pero al final no tuvo más opción que seguirla.

—Vengan a ver esto —dijo Bella para que todos se acerquen.

La ventana no era muy grande, se apretujaron para poder observar todos. En lo alto de la montaña, justo por donde estaban las rieles, vieron aparecer un tren, la luz los cegó por unos segundos, sin embargo, no apartaron la vista; un par de vagones saltaron de las vías y comenzaron a rodar montaña abajo, escuchaban gritos de personas clamando ayuda, que se mezclaron con el viento y el ruido de hierros retorciéndose, el sonido era ensordecedor, tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Verlos caer y desaparecer dentro de la laguna fue aterrador, la primera reacción fue salir a ayudarlos pero sabían que eso no estaba sucediendo, que era una imagen del pasado.

—Vámonos de aquí, ahora —exigió Tanya y se dispuso a marcharse.

Bella la detuvo antes de que se acerque a la puerta.

—¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijeron? —inquirió con tranquilidad, en ese momento parecía ser la única que no perdía la calma—. Esta noche es Halloween, no sólo los escucharemos, creo que podremos verlos. ¡OH Dios, será horrible! no es que yo quiera quedarme, pero salir puede ser peligroso.

Tanya, consideró sus palabras y supo que tenía razón; Al menos ahí estaban protegidos dentro de las paredes de esa pequeña cabaña, a pesar de que ahora le parecía tan frágil y que en cualquier momento podría derivarse.

—Insisto en que nos estamos imaginando todo —comentó James—. Debemos olvidarnos de esa absurda leyenda y tratar de descansar.

No pudo continuar debido a nuevos lamentos provenientes de la laguna. El silbato del tren también se hizo presente; nuevamente regresaron a la ventana viendo al tren salir del agua dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Las sombras de algunos pasajeros se veían dentro.

—Apaga esa linterna —gritó Tanya a su esposo.

Al principio él no comprendió el motivo, pero, cuando miró al sitio en el que Tanya estaba observando, se dio cuenta de la presencia de un pequeño niño que los miraba con curiosidad y sin esperar más dejó todo en completa obscuridad.

—Ese niño no es real —comentó Bella con seguridad sin apartar la vista, él aún continuaba viéndola y le sonrió, lo que no esperaba es que una señora, seguramente la madre del pequeño, también la miraba y de pronto empezaron a caminar hacia ellos.

—Tenemos que ocultarnos —sugirió Edward, James y Tanya estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a buscar algún sitio mientras que Bella no podía alejar la mirada, era como si estuviera hipnotizada.

—Debemos dejarlos entrar —dijo Bella sorprendiéndolos a todos, sentía la necesidad de acercarse a ellos, en especial al niño, además, una dulce y enigmática voz la llamaba desde el agua—. Ellos necesitan refugiarse en este lugar —empezó a caminar a la puerta dispuesta a quitar cualquier obstáculo.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza para que no pueda avanzar mientras sus amigos intentaban hacerla reaccionar. La llevaron de vuelta a la habitación pero ella insistía en dejarlos entrar.

James, rápidamente buscó con qué bloquear cualquier posible entrada. Los gritos de las personas de afuera los ponían cada vez más nerviosos y aunque trataron de alejar a Bella de la ventana no lo consiguieron. Tanya se quedó junto a ella y ahogó un grito cuando más personas salieron del agua y algunas se aventuraban a acercarse a la cabaña. Los rostros de aquellas personas la aterraban, a pesar de verse normales.

—No hay que preocuparse, los fantasmas no pueden entrar —expresó James ante la mirada desconcertada de sus amigos—. No tienen manera de hacerlo ¿o sí?

—No lo sé, nunca había visto a uno —casi gritó Tanya, a este punto ya estaba histérica—. Todo esto es tú culpa —señaló a su esposo—. Nunca más te dejaré conducir un auto si salimos vivos de aquí.

—¿Podrían hacer más ruido? Estoy seguro que los últimos en salir no los han escuchado —dijo Edward mirando preocupado a su esposa que parecía no querer reaccionar.

—¿Y si nos escondemos bajo la cama? —preguntó James.

Nadie se opuso puesto que no había otro sitio. Para esa hora, los gritos de las personas estaban cesando, mientras que los susurros de algunas se escuchaban cada vez más próximas. El ruido de la puerta y las ventanas tratando de ser abiertas los preocuparon. James trató de hablar pero se vio interrumpido por su esposa.

—Si vuelves a decir que esto es producto de nuestra imaginación, te mato —amenazó Tanya y lo golpeó en la cabeza. Él asintió.

—Dejen de pelear sino quieren que nos descubran —pidió Edward, mientras se preguntaba ¿qué pensarían hacer con ellos cuando los encuentren?

La risa de Bella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no logró retenerla a su lado y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba cerca de la entrada.

—Tengo que aceptar que Bella si es valiente —comentó James mientras salía de su escondite junto a Tanya, Edward ya estaba al lado de su esposa impidiéndole el paso, pero ella se las arregló para abrirse camino.

—No vas a abrir la puerta —gritó Edward pero Bella no escuchaba, antes de que sus amigos llegaran para ayudarlo, tomó un palo y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Tanya corrió a auxiliarlo, mientras que James trataba de detenerla antes que pueda salir. Lo cual fue en vano, ya que para su sorpresa, removió los obstáculos con suma facilidad.

Al abrir la puerta vieron a varios seres frente a ellos, ninguno tenía la apariencia de haber sufrido un accidente, un niño se acercó a Bella, la tomó de la mano llevándola fuera de la cabaña.

—Tienes que ir por ella —dijo Tanya a su esposo ya que Edward todavía no lograba incorporarse.

Con evidente temor, James quiso salir en busca de su amiga, pero no pudo pasar de la puerta ya que otros espíritus le impedían el paso. Luchó por salir, pero no tuvo éxito. Comenzó a gritar el nombre de Bella, pronto Tanya se unió a él mientras que Edward aún dolorido intentaba salir por una ventana.

Bella caminó tranquilamente de la mano del niño, por un momento se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de Edward y sus amigos.

—Continúa caminando —Le dijo el niño—. Llegaremos pronto.

—Pero Edward me está llamando —replicó sin apartar la vista de aquella ventana por la que su esposo luchaba por salir—. No puedo dejarlo solo.

—Tampoco puedes dejarnos a nosotros —contestó el pequeño y señaló la laguna. En la mitad, había un grupo de cinco niños gritando su nombre—. Por favor, necesitamos una mamá que nos cuide.

Lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, ella no podía abandonarlos, no quería apartarse de ninguno. Le recordaban a su hijo perdido.

Tanya ayudó a Edward a salir de la cabaña, ya no temía a ningún espíritu, lo que le aterraba era perder a su hermana, no podría soportar ver como su pequeña familia se desintegraba, los cuatro tenían que seguir juntos.

Edward corrió en dirección a Bella, saltando los obstáculos, necesitaba llegar a ella, detenerla y traerla de regreso.

El silbato del tren sonó otra vez y todos empezaron a subir, Edward sabía que si permitía que su esposa suba, la perdería, desesperado corrió. Tanya y James hacían lo mismo, sin dejar de gritar su nombre.

Bella llegó a la escalerilla del tren, se detuvo buscando el lugar de donde provenían los gritos; al ver a su familia, desfilaron por su mente todos los recuerdos, los buenos y malos, siempre estuvieron apoyándola, jamás la dejaron sola. La protegieron de quienes quisieron hacerle daño, aunque no pudieron evitar que le arrebataran a su bebé.

—Es hora de irnos —informó el pequeño sonriendo.

Bella se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Tengo que regresar con las personas que me aman —contestó señalando a Edward, Tanya y James—. Ellos son mi familia y quiero estar con ellos.

—No, no puedes marcharte, no te lo permitiré.

La apariencia de aquel niño se transformó, dejó la imagen de un pequeño de su edad y cambió por la de un cadáver en descomposición, la sonrisa que ahora tenía era siniestra y la sujetó con fuerza. Bella miró asustada a su alrededor y aterrada vio como todos cambiaban su aspecto. La sujetaron tratando de obligarla a subir al tren.

Edward alcanzó a tomarla de la mano, luchó por apartarlos y retener a su esposa, Tanya y James lucharon también por retenerla, pero fue imposible; un poder sobrenatural la alejó de ellos. El tren empezó a moverse adentrando en la laguna.

Edward corrió a su lado; sin pensarlo se arrojó al agua, la corriente lo arrastraba. Del fondo de la laguna, alcanzó a ver a Bella luchar por salir, usó toda su energía para llegar a ella, sin embargo no consiguió alcanzarla.

Bella vio como James sacaba a Edward del agua, se sintió feliz al darse cuenta que él se salvaría y dejó de luchar contra la corriente, sentía que una fuerza la hundiría hasta el fondo. Se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos esperando que todo termine pronto; no gritó cuando se golpeó la cabeza con una piedra, ni se inmutó cuando alguien la sujetó con fuerza.

—Te amo Edward —susurró antes de perder el conocimiento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, podían haber sido segundos, minutos, horas o incluso días, el miedo no le permitía abrir los ojos a pesar de ya estar consciente. Las risas de unos niños llamaron su atención al igual que esa voz que ella conocía a la perfección.

—Bella —escuchó que le decían. La voz era inconfundible, lentamente abrió los ojos dispuesta a descubrir qué es lo que había ocurrido. Estaba preparada para cualquier escenario, sin embargo, lo que vio la dejó helada. Jamás, ni en sus más horribles pesadillas hubiera imaginado algo como eso.

—Bienvenida.


	4. TS Histeria Colectiva

**HISTERIA COLECTIVA (TWO SHOT)**

 **SINOPSIS:**

Una mansión abandonada, una leyenda urbana, un reto, un extraño sueño, unos chicos muy traviesos y… ¿Qué sucederá cuando todos estos ingredientes se junten en una terrorífica noche como la de Halloween?

 **Capítulo uno: Extraño y terrorífico sueño colectivo**

 **Narrador en tercera persona:**

 **Noche de brujas, madrugada del 31 de octubre al 1 de noviembre de 2015**

—¿Todavía nos persiguen? —preguntó un histérico Jacob que, con la cara ensangrentada, arrastraba con él a una también histérica Nessie cuya ropa y cuerpo no estaba mucho mejor que la de su novio.

—No lo sé —dijo Bella intentando mirar atrás. En ese momento el tronco de un árbol decidió ponerse en su camino para hacerla tropezar, pero unos brazos poderosos y llenos de sangre se lo impidieron cogiéndola en volandas.

—Vamos Bella yo te ayudo —dijo un Edward con una voz que no parecía ni la suya. Detrás de él venía Justin tirando de una conmocionada Lizzie que no atinaba a dar un paso correcto. Pisándoles los talones venían Emmett, Victoria, James y Diego, además de Thomas con una inconsciente Gianna en sus brazos….

 **Día 1 de noviembre de 2015 por la mañana. Despacho del Rector de la Universidad.**

—Muy bien señoritas—dijo el Rector de la Universidad mirando con cara de pocos amigos a tres inocentes, o no tan inocentes, chicas que le miraban con cara de angelitos, aunque de angelitos no tuvieran absolutamente nada—. Han infringido ustedes varias normas de la universidad, se han saltado a la torera la ley, asaltado sin permiso una propiedad privada, ofendido a los miembros de su hermandad al dejar a ésta a la altura del betún, eso sin hablar de los heridos que hay y las consecuencias nefastas que su actuación podría haber tenido —¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?

—Bueno…nosotras…verá usted señor Rector —dijo una de las chicas intentando por todos los medios que ese hombre que las miraba con esa cara de enfado se pusiera de su parte —nosotras pensamos que el permiso estaba en regla…no queríamos…no pretendíamos…

—Basta… —prosiguió el Rector con unos papeles en la mano al ver que las infractoras en cuestión no tenían ningún argumento válido que esgrimir —la infracción cometida es muy grave y…—les dijo apuntándolas con el dedo para que no abriesen la boca —están ustedes expulsadas de esta universidad por un periodo no inferior a quince días pero no superior a un mes, y por supuesto—, añadió volviéndolas a mirar de reojo para evitar protestas innecesarias de las cuales el hombre estaba ya un poco harto pero dirigiendo ahora su mirada a una de las chicas en particular —tiene usted que ceder su puesto a otra compañera como presidenta de su hermandad ya que es impensable que siga usted haciéndolo después de esto, además sus mismas compañeras así lo han solicitado...ya conoce usted las normas.

—Pero Rector —exclamó la presidenta en cuestión poniéndose de pie muy enfadada… —esto es injusto…

—Cierren la puerta al salir, la expulsión se hará efectiva a partir de mañana —dijo el hombre volviendo de nuevo la vista a su ordenador. Estaba visiblemente alterado puesto que la gravedad de la situación, había interrumpido una reunión familiar importante ya que era un día de fiesta y el no debería de estar allí. Las chicas le miraron con ira pero dieron media vuelta y se marcharon, estaba claro que no iban a sacar nada más de aquel individuo.

 **48 horas antes, mañana del 30 de octubre de 2015**

—¡De verdad que estáis locas, pero locas del todo!¿a quién se le ocurre que podríamos celebrar la fiesta de Hallowen aquí? ¡Es impensable chicas, totalmente impensable! —dijo un Edward muy enfadado cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su brujita, a Gianna, Victoria, a Nessie, a su novia, …. y a Diego. Los seis también le devolvían las miradas desafiantes, no solo a él, sino a Justin, Thomas, James y a Jacob que hacían frente común con Edward.

—Pues que queréis que os diga yo no lo veo tan mala idea —dijo Emmettt acaparando en ese momento dos tipos de miradas. Unas de adoración por el apoyo inesperado recibido; las otras de exasperación por no ponerse del lado de la razón y de la cordura. Claro que…para Emmett esas eran palabrotas muy gordas.

—¿Tenéis idea, solo una ligera idea de la leyenda que circula alrededor de esta mansión abandonada? —Les preguntó ahora James dirigiendo su mirada hacia su novia —Ahhh no claro que no, a vosotros que os importa que aquí murieran asesinadas tantas personas en el pasado, que va…eso es una nimiedad ¿verdad?

—Eso es una leyenda urbana —dijo desafiante Lizzie

—Lizzie en eso no sé si darte la razón —contestó entonces Diego —porque esto…verás…yo sí creo a pies juntillas que fue cierto. Y si no se lo podemos preguntar al dueño de la casa cuando le pidamos el permiso

—Definitivamente se os ha ido la olla del todo ¿no es así? O sea que vais a ver al dueño de la casa, le pedís permiso para celebrar una estúpida fiesta de Hallowen , misma noche en que fueron asesinados a tiros toda su familia ¿y encima pretendéis que os cuente la historia?

—Sí esa era la idea —contestó un Diego muy serio ante la mirada de nuevo exasperada de los demás.

—Una excelente idea dijo una Lizzie que cogiendo a Diego del brazo empezó a emprender una acertada retirada seguida de las demás chicas.

—Bueno así por lo menos me entero de la leyenda —murmuró una Bella que al ser relativamente nueva en la universidad no conocía la historia que circulaba por ahí en relación con aquella casa.

—Dicen que los novios que murieron en ella se llamaban como vosotros, Edward y Bella —añadió Gianna con una voz que denotaba…un pelín de medio. Los demás la miraron con cara de…¿histéricas?

Pero como ya sabemos todos los que conocemos a este grupo de chicas y a…Diego, ninguna leyenda de pacotilla les iba a detener cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza, pero lo que se les había metido en la mencionada cocorota para celebrar aquella noche de brujas, vampiros, zombies y demás criaturas de la noche era algo…imposible de imaginar.

Llegaron a la casa del dueño de la mansión abandonada, un hombre de unos 80 años de edad más predispuesto a delirar que a contar algo serio. El anciano al ver que tenía oyentes dispuestos a escucharle, se dispuso a contar sin más la historia de la maldición de su familia, una maldición que había tenido lugar muchos años atrás….aunque el pobre ya no sabría decir cuándo. El buen señor, al que muchos en esos lares catalogaban de loco, les invitó a comer deseoso de tener compañía… entre unas cosas…y otras, pronto cayó la noche encima.

Cuando salieron de allí, ya era noche cerrada, pero nuestros valientes amigos, permiso en mano del dueño de la mansión, no se amilanaron yéndose directamente a dormir en esa casa donde se supone había tenido lugar unos horribles acontecimientos. Había que ganar un reto y a ellos nada se les ponía por medio.

—¿No pensáis que hacemos mal? Mirad que si es verdad la historia…no se…. —dijo una compungida Nessie mirando el trozo de salón en donde se suponía habían muerto la mayoría de las víctimas masculinas entre familiares y amigos que en ese momento estaban en la casa.

—¿Te estás echando atrás? —Objetó una malhumorada Lizzie echando disimuladamente un vistazo a la cocina donde se suponía que habían caído las mujeres que en ese momento estaban preparando la cena para todos los invitados.

—No que va —contestó la aludida borrando así de un plumazo las caras de alivio del resto de las chicas que inquietas miraban hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones en donde se supone que habían muerto los protagonistas principales de la historia.

—Es solo una leyenda urbana, ya veréis como nada va a suceder —dijo un no muy convencido Diego —ya veréis como mañana lo vemos de otra manera. Pensad en lo que nos vamos a divertir. De momento vamos a escoger habitación para dormir —añadió subiendo las escaleras para, sin saberlo, dirigirse a la alcoba en donde tantos años antes se había cometido el más cruel de los asesinatos.

—Lo cierto es que solo de ver la cara de las zorras esas…merece la pena —contestó Lizzie volviéndose a animar de nuevo y siguiendo a Diego por las escaleras con Gianna, Nessie, Bella y Victoria detrás de ella.

—Hasta mañana entonces chicos, que durmáis bien —dijo Bella armándose de valor al tiempo que se acomodaba en el suelo de la habitación entre Lizzie y Nessie. Lo cierto es que todavía estaba la famosa cama en donde habían sido asesinados los dos amantes pero…lo que se suponía que era el resto de unas sábanas todavía tenían un extraño color rojizo que…

—No soñéis con cosas raras –dijo una Victoria que al lado de Gianna, no estaba muy convencida del sueño que tendría esa noche ¿Por qué le habría dicho a James que hoy dormiría con las chicas?

—A dormir que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer —dijo Gianna dándose valor a sí misma y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que pensaba en porque se había dejado llevar en vez de hacer caso a Thomas. Claro…se respondió a sí misma, ahora tenía nuevas amigas, amigas de verdad y…cualquiera las llevaba la contraria.

 **Esa noche…entre el sueño y la vigilia…**

— _Entonces estamos de acuerdo –dijo uno de los hombres mientras se tomaba la siguiente copa de ese extraño brebaje que uno de los camareras, disfrazado de Fredy Krueger le había dado. El caso es que, el buen señor iba ya por la quinta o sexta copa y estaba ya un poco mareado por no decir un bastante._

— _Totalmente –le contestó uno de sus compañeros de mesa que estaba más o menos en las mismas condiciones que él, no obstante era la noche de Halloween y la hija del primero había decidido nacer justo en ese momento pillándoles a todos…desprevenidos en medio de la cena que se celebraba en la gran mansión propiedad del padre de la criatura. En ese momento estaban en un bar cercano al hospital, pues de todos es sabido que en una institución como esa, dedicada a la salud, no se permitían bebidas alcohólicas, por muy benefactor que se fuera de la mencionada institución El bar en cuestión, estaba lleno de un montón de duendes, brujas, vampiros, y demás criaturas oscuras que poblaban las sombras en una noche tan especial….._

… _.._

— _Gracias por sacar mi gorrito del charco. Y también por defenderme de esas niñas._

— _De nada mi brujita hermosa_

— _No sé porque se portan tan mal conmigo, ¿que las he hecho?_

— _Tú no has hecho nada mi niña preciosa, solo están celosas de ti._

— _¿Celosas de mí?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué es estar celosa?_

— _Están enfadadas porque quieren que sea su novio_

— _¿De las dos a la vez?, ¿se puede ser novio de dos niñas a la vez?, ¿qué es exactamente un novio?_

— _Es cuando a un chico le gusta mucho una chica y está solo con ella, lo he visto en las películas, pero el caso es que yo no puedo ser novio de ninguna de las dos porque… ya tengo novia._

— _¿Ya tienes novia?, ¿quién es?, ¿cómo se llama?_

— _Mi novia eres tu brujita hermosa ¿sabes?, algún día me casaré contigo._

— _¿Nos van a dejar que nos casemos?_

— _Por supuesto, ya sabes que tus padres y los míos son amigos. Claro que nos dejarán, además ya seremos mayores. Es cierto que ahora no podemos, tu solo tienes cinco años y yo tengo once pero cuando los dos hayamos crecido nos casaremos._

— _¿Pero y si no nos dejan tampoco cuando seamos mayores? Mi padre tiene muy mal genio, ya lo sabes._

— _Pues te secuestro._

— _¿Qué es un secuestro?_

— _Esto…err….ummmm…._

— _Cariño, despídete de tu amiguita, ya nos vamos a casa_

— _Adiós Hombre León y, por cierto, no soy una brujita soy una vampira ¿no ves mis colmillos?_

… _.._

— _¡Nadie me separará de mi niña!, ¿me oyes?, ¡nadie!, mi padre no ha hecho nada, mi familia no es culpable de nada, que mire tu padre con quien se junta –le dijo un muchachos a otro en medio de ese bar atestado de gente que apuraba una copa más antes de dirigirse hacia sus respectivas fiestas de Halloween. Hay que decir que ambos estaban hasta arriba de alcohol y, a pesar de ser amigos de toda la vida, habían empezado a pelear._

— _Serás cabrón maldito canalla, te atreves a echarle la culpa a mi padre de los delitos del tuyo, márchate, márchate lejos y… no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana. Ella ni siquiera piensa en ti de esa forma, vamos ni siquiera piensa en ti, es un niña y tu un maldito pervertido por fijarte en ella de esa manera. Es una menor, tú ya eres mayor de edad._

— _Acabo de cumplir los dieciocho, lo sabes de sobra, como también sabes que nunca hice nada malo con ella ni le hice ninguna proposición vergonzosa, era una relación entre dos niños. Ella me ve como el amigo de su hermano, eso es lo que siempre he sido para ella, lo que pensaba seguir siendo hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Sabes de sobra que jamás he albergado otro tipo de intención con ella._

— _Pues se acabó esa relación entre dos niños primero, porque nos has traicionado, yo ya no te considero mi amigo; segundo porque tú eres mayor de edad y ella no lo es. Además, tú lo has dicho, ella te ve como a un amigo que siempre la defiende, ¿qué pasaría si ella se enamora de otro? Está en su derecho._

— _Sabes muy bien que la dejaría marchar, lo sabes de sobra, me conoces._

— _No, ya no te conozco, quiero que te alejes de mi hermana, es…asqueroso, eres un viejo para ella._

— _Son solo seis años por Dios ¿te estás oyendo? No decías lo mismo hace tan solo unos días. Me animabas a esperarla, a estar con ella. Además te acabo de decir que acabo de cumplir los dieciocho, sabes de sobra que pensaba seguir con ella siendo el amigo de su hermano, nada más, no pensaba decirle nada hasta que no fuera mayor de edad, tú me animabas siempre a ello._

— _Hace tan solo unos días yo pensé que eras mi amigo, ahora veo lo equivocado que estaba. Maldigo el día que te llame mi amigo._

— _Vamos hermano no puedes hacer nada, vámonos –dijo una muchacha muy parecida a él, intentando sacar al muchacho de aquel bar pues un montón de gente se había congregado a su alrededor. A su lado, otro chico que parecía su novio trataba de ayudarla ya que al muchacho le había salido una fuerza desmedida._

— _Volveré, nunca me voy a rendir, lucharé por ella con todas mis fuerzas, ahora me voy por el bien de todos sobre todo por el bien de mi niña, pero cuando ella cumpla la mayoría de edad volveré y si ella me quiere me la llevaré aunque sea a la fuerza. Te lo juro esto no ha terminado aquí –dijo el chico dejándose arrastrar por su hermana y su novio quienes, como ya se ha dicho, no podían casi con él. Antes de marcharse del todo, desde la puerta que separaba aquel bar de la calle echó una mirada de tristeza al amigo perdido, pues en ese momento era muy consciente de que no solo le estaban separando del que siempre fue, es y sería el amor de su vida, sino que también se estaba rompiendo una amistad de años ¿todo por qué?_

… _.._

— _Cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado? –preguntó el muchacho saliendo del coche a toda prisa alarmado al ver el estado de la chica cuyas ropas estaban manchadas de algún liquido pringoso al igual que su hermosa cara y su radiante pelo que ahora era de color azul, el mismo color que tenía la ropa._

— _Nada, no te preocupes contestó la chica, ya sabes lo patosa y despistada que soy, un pequeño incidente mientras ayudaba a preparar las cosas para la fiesta de Halloween de esta noche._

— _¿Pequeño incidente?, eso no me lo creo, tu nunca sufres incidentes de ningún tipo y…_

— _Oh vamos no me pongas en un pedestal como siempre haces, soy tan capaz de cometer errores como la que más._

— _¿Errores? ¿Tu? No me lo creo, ¿han sido esa zorra y sus secuaces no es así? ¿Qué te han hecho ahora?— dijo el chico apretando los puños –por favor no me mientas —advirtió sujetando su mentón con los dedos para subir su cara hacia arriba –sabes bien que puedo leerte y sé cuándo me mientes, no lo hagas por favor, dime que te hicieron. Maldita mujer del demonio, maldita fiesta de mierda, ¿por qué diablos se me ocurriría ir si tú no podías?_

— _No tiene importancia de verdad, solo pusieron un bote de pintura azul en el marco de la puerta para que cuando entrara cayera encima de mí, pero por favor no entres en su juego es lo que están buscando, además yo sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando…acepté tu propuesta._

— _¡Por Dios! cuanto lo siento?, nunca debí pedirte…_

— _Eh, eh, eh, estoy aquí, contigo, y estoy porque quiero, tú no me forzaste a nada pero si quieres que te sea sincera lo que nunca debiste de hacer fue enrollarte con esa zorra, no la amas, ni nunca podrás amarla, tu corazón solo pertenece a una persona, una que está muy lejos de aquí. Prometiste volver a por ella ¿acaso lo has olvidado?, ¿cuándo dejaras de esconder la cabeza bajo tierra y te enfrentarás a la verdad?_

— _Tienes razón, es solo que…_

— _Solo tienes que esperar a que sea mayor de edad, para eso solo falta un año, un año amigo, ¿qué es un año después de todo lo que has pasado? Ten paciencia porque dentro de un año ella… podrá hacer lo que quiera, decidir por sí misma._

— _¿Eso donde me deja a mí?, desde que pasó…lo que pasó hace cuatro años no hemos vuelto a hablar. No hemos tenido ningún contacto. Ni siquiera sé si piensa en mí o se acuerda de que existo, nunca le dije que la amaba…ya sabes por qué. Sabes que se la llevaron a un colegio interno después de aquello._

— _Bien eso puede solucionarse amigo, deja de hacer el tonto y lánzate, habla con ella, estoy segura de que te recuerda…_

— _Su padre y sus hermanos me matarían, mi propio padre me lo prohibió, aunque esos son dos detalles que francamente no me importan, prefiero estar muerto a…._

— _Vale, menos mal, ya estaba por preguntarte donde estaba mi amigo y que habías hecho con él porque ese de hace un minuto no era mi amigo aquel que pasa atléticamente de hacer lo que le dicen los demás, aquel que juró y perjuró volver a por su niña hermosa, aquel que acabó con la nariz rota y el labio partido, además de unas cuantas heridas más luchando con el hermano de su niña, mientras aseguraba que nadie lo separaría de su amor._

— _Ella está muy lejos, te recuerdo que esta universidad está al otro extremo del país, mi padre procuró que así fuera, me mandó lejos, lejos de todos, de los amigos que en ese momento creyeron en nuestra inocencia, de mi familia, de todos, sino llega a ser por ti… sabes muy bien lo solo que me sentía hasta que tu apareciste —contestó el muchacho todo desesperado tropezándose con un vampiro borracho que había decidido empezar la fiesta antes de tiempo._

— _Yo te recuerdo a ti que existe algo que se llaman vacaciones en las cuales puedes ir de visita, aparecer por allí, hacerte notar, poner en práctica esas artes de seducción con la persona adecuada._

— _Durante todo este tiempo cuando he ido a casa por el verano, Acción de Gracias o la navidades, ella nunca está lo sabes de sobra, te he dicho mil veces que, por lo visto, su padre no la deja salir del colegio ni para vacaciones, se las pasa…sola…en ese internado desde hace cuatro miserables años. Sabes que si por mí fuera iría hasta allí, la sacaría a la fuerza pero ¿después qué?, ella sigue siendo una menor, ni siquiera sé si querrá venir conmigo. Volveré a intentarlo este próximo verano a ver si tengo más suerte y consigo verla. Para ese entonces ya solo faltarán seis meses para que cumpla los dieciocho pero…lo veo muy difícil, cada vez peor y además…ella…era…tan joven cuando nos separaron…sigue siendo tan…joven…a lo mejor ya ni se acuerda._

— _Solo tiene seis años menos que tú, no es para tanto, sabes que mi padre le lleva once años a mi madre y se quieren cada vez más. Además tú prometiste volver, ¿vas a romper esa promesa?_

— _No, ni por todo el oro del mundo pienso romper esa promesa pero, puede que no se acuerde de ella o que piense que la traicioné en caso de que recuerde. Puede que…incluso…esté ya enamorada de otro. Cuatro años para un niño es mucho tiempo, los niños olvidan muy fácil…_

— _Ella ya no es una niña lo sabes de sobra, ya es una mujer a la que le queda un año para ser una adulta responsable. Tienes la prueba de ello en esa fotografía que, quien fuera, te envió. Que maldita la idea que tuvo porque esa fotografía fue la culpable de…._

— _Ni me lo recuerdes. No hago más que preocuparme de si ella se ha enamorado de otro, sin embargo yo…veo esa fotografía, me desespero, no te escucho…y a la primera de cambio... hago el tonto ya lo sé. Me estaría muy bien empleado que ella se hubiera enamorado de otro, no me la merezco después de lo que hice._

— _No haces más que repetirte y repetirte ¿De quién va a estar enamorada si puede saberse?, se supone que en ese internado solo hay mujeres._

— _Sí, pero digo yo que saldrán de vez en cuando a un sitio donde hay hombres y….vale, vale, ya me callo…_

— _Sí será lo mejor no dices más que tonterías. Recuerda que la hermana de esa amiga tuya te dijo que cuando salen a hacer actividades con el internado de chicos que hay cerca, a ella la dejan en el colegio por órdenes de su padre, así que…como no se enamoré del banco donde estudia, tú me dirás._

— _No me fiaría yo de la hermana ni de mi "amiga", ya te he contado que la pegaban y maltrataban porque estaban celosas de ella. Y, por cierto, haz el favor de dejar de llamarme por ese ridículo mote, no sé porque se me ocurrió presentarte a mi hermana._

— _Lo siento chiquitín es que se me olvida_

— _Y dale…_

Sumergidos en la inconsciencia del sueño, nuestros amigos daban vueltas y vueltas en ese duro y frio suelo del que solo les separaba los sacos de dormir que habían traído con ellos. En el sueño salían seres anónimos que parecían ser los protagonistas de aquella historia que pocas horas antes el anciano les había contado. De momento solo eran rostros difusos sin nombre pero…en un momento determinado…cuando el sueño empezaba a hacerse más profundo…esos rostros tomaron forma, ya no eran unos desconocidos sino que tenían nombres…y apellidos…

… _._

— _Tanya, es la última vez que te lo digo, déjame en paz por favor, no te amo, nunca te amé, ¿cuándo te va a entrar eso en la cabeza? –contestó un Edward totalmente desesperado por quitarse de encima y de una vez por todas a esa mujer que llevaba un poco más de una año dándole la lata, un asqueroso año en el que ni siquiera el favor que le hizo Nesssie de simular que eran novios, funcionó para que lo dejase en paz. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para esa cuestión. A pocos días de la noche de Hallowen, fecha en que su niña cumpliría por fin los dieciocho años, había recibido una llamada que le había dejado con el corazón en un puño._

 _Después de llamar a Nessie solicitando su ayuda dándole así la excusa para dejar el trabajo de improviso, y de dejar instrucciones a su secretaria de que ambos iban a salir durante el resto del día, se encamino hacia el despacho de su amiga solo para encontrarse a su peor pesadilla, esa que lo había perseguido desde la universidad hasta su pueblo natal, encontrando trabajo, para su desgracia en la misma empresa que él, aunque no con el puesto que ella quería. Edward sonrió para sus adentros al recordarlo, ese puesto había sido sin duda alguna para Nessie, no por lo que Tanya pensaba, sino por sus propios méritos y Tanya, esa zorra, solo era su secretaria. Pero no dejaba de incordiarlo y ahora…no tenía tiempo, su cabeza estaba puesta en esa llamada._

— _¿Por qué no dejas en paz a mi novio? –escuchó de repente que decía su ángel personal, aquel que había estado cuidando de su paz mental desde que…cometió la estupidez de salir un día con Tanya Denali solo por el simple hecho de que en ese momento, embriagado por el alcohol y melancólico por esa foto se creyó que era ella, su preciosa niña. Desde aquel horrible día, Tanya no había hecho más que acosarle. Nesssie, demostrando una vez más lo buena persona y amiga que era, se ofreció a hacerse pasar por su novia para que Tanya lo dejara en paz._

 _Edward fue consciente en ese momento del enfrentamiento que se iba a producir entre esas dos chicas, él sinceramente no estaba en esos momentos para aguantar gilipolleces así que delante de una estupefacta Tanya, cogió a Nessie de la mano y la saco de allí a trompicones._

— _Eddie ¿qué sucede?_

— _¿Qué no me llames Eddie?_

— _Vale está bien Eddie no te llamaré Eddie pero ¿qué te pasa?, pareces como si hubieras visto un fantasma._

— _Más bien lo he escuchado Nessie –contestó el chico resoplando de indignación pues era imposible conseguir que su amiga dejase de llamarle Eddie. No mientras siguiera llevándose tan bien con su hermana Lizzie._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con que lo has escuchado?_

— _Me ha llamado Jacob, el hermano de Bella._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Lo que oyes. Después de tantos años, me llama y tiene la poca vergüenza de decirme que me necesita, que siente lo que pasó entre nosotros. Que es consciente de que me he olvidado de mi promesa, que ahora tengo novia, pero que si aún me queda algo de ese amor adolescente que sentí por su hermana que le perdone y que le ayude a salvarla, pero no me ha dicho mas ¿a salvarla de que Nessie? –preguntó Edward visiblemente preocupado, ¿qué le pasaría a su niña?_

— _No lo sé cariño pero conduce con cuidado, si es que quieres que lleguemos vivos a averiguarlo –dijo Nessie al ver que Edward se había saltado dos semáforos en ámbar y había estado a punto de tragarse un autobús que iba en sentido opuesto._

— _Ya hemos llegado, hemos quedado aquí. En aquella cafetería._

— _¿Quieres que yo esté presente?_

— _Sí por eso te he llamado._

— _Pero ¿con Jacob también necesitamos fingir que somos novios?_

— _No, no necesitamos fingirlo aunque como este es un pueblo pequeño radio macuto ha hecho de las suyas y…todo el mundo piensa ya que somos novios._

— _¿Radio Macuto?_

— _Sí, la madre de Alice y Rosalie, ¿no te acuerdas? te las presenté el otro día._

— _¿Las que me dijiste que eran unas chismosas?_

— _Las mismas, de ahí el mote que…entre todos la pusimos –dijo Edward recordando con nostalgia aquellos tiempos en que todo era más…sencillo._

— _Si no tengo entonces que fingir que soy tu novia, ¿qué quieres de mí exactamente?_

— _Tu apoyo moral, es obvio ¿no? Nessie estoy aterrado de lo que Jacob tenga que decirme, estoy aterrado porque no sé en qué clase de peligro está mi Bella y no sé qué puedo hacer para salvarla, solo sé que haré lo que haga falta. Ese que está ahí dentro ya no es mi amigo, la última vez que nos vimos los dos acabamos sangrando, con múltiples contusiones en el cuerpo y algunos huesos rotos de la paliza que no dimos. Es un hombre muy orgulloso, si ha acudido a mi es porque la cosa es muy grave. Necesito un amigo Nessie, alguien en quien apoyarme, sé que te pido mucho pero…_

— _Cuenta conmigo, Eddie, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo._

 _Nessie y Edward entraron cogidos de la mano, juntos, formando un frente unido para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que Jacob tuviera que decirles. Pero cuando entraron en esa cafetería decorada con una enorme variedad de motivos de Halloween debido a las fechas en las que estaban, Edward se asombró al descubrir que Jacob no estaba solo, sus otras dos pesadillas, aquellas que le perseguían desde niñez, que una y otra vez maltrataban a su niña, estaban ahí, ¿qué diablos hacían con Jacob?, ¿no se suponían que apoyaban a su familia? Sumido en estos pensamientos ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la mesa donde estaban esperándoles. Cuando el muchacho presentó a su amiga a Jacob algo hizo conexión en ambos jóvenes…_

— _Esto… Jacob quieres devolverle por favor la mano a mi amiga para que podamos sentarnos y que me digas que demonios pasa –dijo Edward perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba –y tu Nessie ¿puedes por favor guardar la compostura?, vosotras –dijo dirigiéndose a Gianna y a Victoria ¿qué os proponéis?_

— _¿Tu amiga? Tenía entendido que es tu novia –dijo Jacob con su tono jocoso, aquel que empleaba siempre que bromeaba cuando…todavía eran amigos. Y que Edward recordara, ellos ya no eran amigos, Jacob mismo se encargó de romper esa amistad, creyendo lo que decían los demás de su familia antes que a él. Al recordar esto lo enfureció y también lo enfureció ver con él a esas dos mujeres cuyos padres, se suponía apoyaban a su familia al cien por cien ¿qué diablos pintaban entonces con él?_

— _Eso Eddie, explícanos eso de tu amiga –dijo Victoria pavoneándose cosa que enfureció más al muchacho pues era el mismo tono que, un año atrás por esas mismas fechas empleó con él cuando, al insinuársele de forma descarada, le dejo las cosas claras._

— _Larga historia Jacob –contestó ignorando deliberadamente a Victoria — una muy larga historia que en estos momentos no estoy en disposición de contar ya que te recuerdo que diste por finalizada nuestra amistad, así que dime ¿para qué me has llamado?, ¿qué le pasa a mi Bella?_

— _¿Tu Bella?, todavía la amas –dijo, bueno más bien afirmó Gianna. ¿Entonces esta que pinta aquí?_

— _Esta, como te llames –exclamó Nessie bastante ofendida dirigiéndose a Gianna-, es el palo de la escoba, yo me llamo Nessie y lo que pinto o no pinto es una de las ciento cincuenta mil cosas que no te interesan de mí._

— _Bueno, bueno, que mal genio –dijo Victoria fingiendo cara de horror –no te pongas así que no te vamos a quitar a tu Eddie._

— _No le llaméis Eddie porque no le gusta que lo llamen Eddie._

— _Pues nosotras llevamos llamándole Eddie desde siempre y nunca se ha quejado –dijo Gianna._

— _Sí, si se quejaba Gianna el problema es que nosotras nunca le hacíamos caso, la única que le escuchaba era "su niña hermosa" –dijo Victoria con sarcasmo._

— _Queréis dejar de decir gilipolleces y estar a lo que hemos venido, os recuerdo que mi hermana tiene los días contados._

— _¿Cómo que tiene los días contados?, ¿qué le pasa a mi Bella?– dijo Edward con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¿está enferma?_

— _No, no está enferma pero es algo muy grave, aunque antes siento tener que preguntarte si esta señorita y tu sois novios, si estáis enamorados o si todavía amas a mi hermana, es muy importante para mi saberlo porque lo que te voy a contar tiene una única solución posible que afectará a vuestras vidas._

— _¿Sí todavía la amo? Te recuerdo que, dentro de una semana cumplirá la mayoría de edad, ahora estoy en disposición para luchar por ella y creedme cuando os digo que si ella me quiere, si me recuerda ni tú –dijo señalando a Jacob — ni tu otro hermano, ni tu padre, ni el mío, ni nadie en este mundo van a evitar que luche por ella. Pero por favor ve al grano ¿está enferma?, ¿qué le sucede?_

— _¿Ves? Te lo dije Gianna sabía que era mentira su noviazgo con…como se llame._

— _Nessie me llamo Nessie –repitió mi amiga a punto de saltarle a los ojos._

— _Pues eso ya te dije que era mentira…como verás no se ha olvidado de su "niña hermosa" –añadió Victoria con sarcasmo —así que resignación amiga no tenemos nada que hacer_

— _Me alegra de que aún la ames –dijo entonces Jacob cortando de cuajo esa tontería de conversación , yendo por fin al tema que a Edward le preocupaba —pero me temo que…estás a punto de perderla para siempre._

— _¿Qué…?_

— _Eddie déjale continuar –dijo Nessie poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho para calmarlo._

— _Mi padre se ha vuelto loco Edward –dijo Jacob pasándose la mano por el pelo en un gesto desesperado y Nessie no pudo evitar desear que le pasara a ella la mano pero…por otra zona de su cuerpo –hace mucho tiempo ya que me he dado cuenta de que está loco, al principio os echaba la culpa a vosotros por…_

— _Nosotros no somos culpables de eso Jacob, alguien tendió una trampa a mi padre._

— _Lo sé, ahora lo sé, Royce King fue el culpable de todo, fue él quien robó las muestras de la investigación y las vendió al mejor postor haciéndonos creer a todos que había sido tu padre. Obligó al mío a desligarse económicamente de los Masen, le ha manejado todos estos años como un muñeco, llevándole a la ruina, le obligó a participar en negocios turbios, muy turbios. Ahora para salir de la quiebra, para salvar su empresa y evitar acabar en la cárcel pagando los delitos de otros…ha vendido a mi propia hermana._

— _¿Cómo dices? –chilló Edward saltando al mismo tiempo de su asiento provocando que la silla cayera hacia atrás con un gran estrepito. Gianna recogió la silla y entre Victoria y Nessie, extrañas aliadas de cama momentáneas, se las arreglaron para sentarlo de nuevo._

— _Edward si no lo evitamos…dentro de una semana, el día 31 de octubre, el mismo día de su cumpleaños mi hermana se verá obligada a contraer matrimonio con el sobrino de Royce por parte de madre, un hombre demasiado mayor para ella, prácticamente un viejo… pero no es solo por eso ya que sabes que a mí la edad no me importa, siempre te lo dije cuando…cuando me hablabas del amor que sentías por mi hermana. Es…_

— _Es que…—dijo Edward cogiendo a Jacob de la camisa._

— _Tranquilo amigo –le dijo Nessie obligándolo a recuperar su compostura pues todo el mundo los estaba mirando._

— _El sobrino de Royce es famoso por ser un mujeriego sin escrúpulos, un hombre que maltrata a todas las amantes que ha tenido Tiene fama de ser duro y cruel con ellas… tengo razones para creer que… está forzando a una chica de veinte años que…trabaja para ellos en su casa como cocinera._

— _Tenemos que detenerlo Edward, no podemos consentir que Bella pase por eso –dijo Victoria confundiendo de verdad a Edward._

— _¿A qué se debe ese repentino interés por mi Bella? ¿No se supone que llevas intentando conseguirme desde que estábamos en el Kinder? Si Bella se casa con ese hombre, se quita del medio, tú ganas ¿Qué te propones?_

— _No, Edward no gano absolutamente nada, aunque Bella se casara y por un extraño giro yo consiguiera que tú te casaras conmigo, lo harías sin amarme. Puedes pensar de mi lo que quieras pero créeme soy una mujer romántica que cree en el amor, en ese hombre que hará y dará todo por verme feliz, que me querrá hasta la locura y más allá. Tú para mí no eres ese hombre. Ya me quedó muy claro el año pasado, siempre lo he tenido muy claro. La verdad es que me avergüenza mi comportamiento con Bella cuando era una niña, yo por aquel entonces era una jovencita bastante mimada empeñada en conseguir que me hicieras caso, pero he crecido Edward…ya soy mayor, de verdad que quiero ayudar a Bella, solo de pensar que si no lo evitamos se casará con ese malnacido –dijo apretando los dientes. Edward cada vez estaba más fuera de sí y confundido._

— _Pero el pasado Halloween tú…_

— _Oh Edward solo quería comprobar si aún la amabas o solo era un capricho que ya se te había pasado, quería ver si tenía alguna oportunidad, cuando vi que no…en fin miré hacia otro lado…ahora estoy saliendo con James…es tan mono, me hace tan feliz. Quiero ayudar a Bella, ayudarla de verdad, mi hermana Irina dice que está muy mal, su padre no la deja salir ni hablar con nadie pero su madre la ha dado un móvil a escondidas y se comunica con mi hermana._

— _Por mí tampoco te preocupes Edward, yo salgo con un muchacho que se llama Thomas. También me arrepiento de haber tratado así a Bella años atrás pero como dice Victoria hemos crecido, ahora estoy con Thomas y…_

— _No sabéis cuanto me alegro de que vuestra vida amorosa vaya tan bien pero si no os importa me gustaría hablar del tema que nos ha traído aquí ¿Tu hermana que dice de todo esto? –preguntó Edward harto de oír tonterías cuando a su Bella la iban a vender a un malnacido, temeroso a su vez de que su niña hermosa estuviese de acuerdo con esa infame boda._

— _Ella está aterrada Edward, hace quince días que regresó por fin a casa de ese maldito colegio donde ha estado hasta ahora solo para recibir semejante noticia, tiene mucho miedo. La oigo llorar por las noches y se me parte el corazón al escucharla. No te puedo decir si se acuerda de ti o de tus promesas, ya sabes que era muy niña pero…escucho como entre lágrimas le pide a alguien que vaya a por ella._

— _Yo creo que si se acuerda de ti Edward mi hermana Irina me ha dicho que Bella un día le confesó que tenía sueños recurrentes con un chico de ojos verdes al que no podía ponerle cara y que estaba preocupada por eso –al escuchar esto el corazón de Edward se infló de emoción._

— _Eso no es todo además…Edward sé que me vas a odiar por esto pero…después de que nos peleáramos, el día que tú te marchaste yo…le dije cosas muy fuertes a Bella, ella se escapó, fue a tu casa, no lo descubrí hasta tiempo después, cuando fui a por ella yo…me la encontré acurrucada en un árbol, llorando._

— _Tenemos que detener esa boda Jacob, si es necesario secuestro a tu hermana por la fuerza, me da igual que me recuerde o no, de hecho…ya me lo había planteado yo… —dijo Edward esperanzada por lo que acababa de oír, tal vez al final si fuera posible que ella le amara._

— _No creo que sea necesario Edward…he averiguado algo._

— _Algo que te servirá para sacarla de ahí porque es perfectamente legal y yo doy fe de ello como abogado —dijo Victoria_

— _Y yo también –dijo otra voz que Edward conocía a la perfección –lamento llegar tarde Jacob el juicio se ha alargado más de la cuenta._

— _Emmett hermano, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo un Jacob ilusionado de que por fin Emmett el hermano mayor de Jacob y Bella se hubiese decidido a ayudarlos._

— _Lo que todos, ayudándote a detener esta locura….._

—Ayudadme a detener esta locura por favor, no quiero casarme con ese hombre, Edward quiero a Edward —decía una Bella entre sueños mientras se removía inquieta. De repente el sueño cambió, otros nuevos personajes aparecían en escena….

 _Edward Masen estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón del despacho que tenía en la mansión que pertenecía a su familia desde hacía muchas generaciones. Era una gran mansión, demasiado grande para él, su esposa Elizabeth y sus dos hijos, por eso él se sentía tan feliz y a gusto en su despacho, un despacho que Elizabeth había decorado para él con tanto esmero, dándole una calidez propia de la mujer que compartía su vida desde hacía tantos años. Una mujer que había dejado su huella indeleble en cada mueble elegido de la estancia, en las cortinas, en el color de las paredes…una mujer que tenía la maldita costumbre de entrar sin llamar en ese santuario haciéndole dar un respingo y provocando que el cigarro, que se fumaba a escondidas, se le cayese de las manos yendo a parar a los sitios más…incómodos de su anatomía._

— _Edward cariño, ¿otra vez fumando?, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir qué…? bueno da igual –dijo esa dulce mujer todo de corrido y sin respirar tal y como era su costumbre. Pero también era su costumbre regañarlo y echarle una monumental bronca por estar fumando por lo que ese "bueno da igual", causó una enorme conmoción en el pobre hombre que en ese momento estaba apagando con los dedos el cigarrillo ya que estaba haciendo un boquete monumental en…su pantalón, muy cerca de la bragueta para ser más exactos._

— _¿Da igual?_

— _Edward acabo de recibir una llamada de Renée –agregó Elizabeth y Edward de la impresión termino de apagar el cigarro de un golpe con los dedos anular y pulgar de la mano derecha –está desesperada, Charlie se ha vuelto un hombre cruel y ruin que ha vendido a su hija al mejor postor para salvarse de la ruina._

— _Explícate_

— _La va a obligar a casarse con el sobrino de Royce King. Renée me ha dicho que en tus manos tienes el poder de salvarla, que ojala aun conserves no sé qué documento y…_

— _¡Por encima de mi cadáver!, Bella no se puede casar con ese hombre ella…ella…le pertenece a nuestro hijo._

— _¿Cómo que ella pertenece a nuestro hijo?_

 _Como si de invocar a diablo se tratara, en ese momento sonó el teléfono del despacho, impidiendo al buen hombre responder a su mujer…_

— _¿Edward?, precisamente estábamos hablando de ti, hay algo muy urgente hijo que tengo que tratar contigo_

— _No creo que sea más urgente de lo que tengo que decirte yo –escuchó Edward que su hijo decía al otro lado de la línea visiblemente alterado. Jacob y Emmett están aquí conmigo, Bella tiene problemas papá, tenemos que ayudarla._

— _Lo sé, Renée también ha llamado a tu madre. Estoy al corriente de lo que sucede y…_

— _Ya sé lo que opinas del tema papá pero yo la amo, tienes que ayudarme, pero sin me niegas tu ayuda te advierto que…_

— _Edward hijo si en el pasado te aleje de ella, fue por tu bien, por el bien de los dos, pero siempre guardé un as en la manga porque estaba seguro de que en cuanto ella cumpliera la edad adecuada volverías a luchar._

— _¿Qué as en la manga? Papá Jacob me ha enseñado la copia de un documento que Gianna encontró entre las cosas de su padre. Según ese documento…_

— _Se lo que dice ese documento hijo, yo tengo el original ¿puedes venir inmediatamente?_

 **Capítulo dos: Noche de terror colectivo.**

—Edward, ve corriendo, no te demores, tienes que salvarme —seguía hablando Bella profundamente dormida mientras el sueño cambiaba a un nuevo escenario…Edward por favor…no les dejes…..

—Edward corre, date prisa por favor, Bella te necesita….te necesita…te necesita….

 _Por el amplio pasillo que llevaba hasta el altar de esa enorme catedral, una niña temblorosa iba del brazo de su padre caminando hacia un futuro incierto. Al final de ese pasillo la esperaba el que iba a convertirse en su esposo, que la miraba con hambre, con lujuria…con perversión. La pobre niña se encogió ante esa mirada. No le gustaba nada ese hombre, le tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Detrás de ella, sentada en los bancos de la primera fila, una madre angustiada, miraba a su hija con pena. En su cara, a pesar del maquillaje, se notaba la hinchazón provocada por el puñetazo que unas horas antes, su marido le había pegado cuando, por millonésima vez, le había suplicado que parara esa locura. Su niña preciosa, aquella que había sido apartada de su lado tantos años antes para ingresar en una escuela privada solo para señoritas, iba a casarse con un maldito viejo pervertido y nada, nada de lo que ella había hecho podía detener esa boda. Ni siquiera ellos la habían escuchado. Ni siquiera aquel que decía amarla afirmando que volvería a por ella cuando fuera mayor de edad. Se decía que tenía una novia de su edad que había conocido en la universidad. Que pronto se había olvidado de su niña, todos las habían dejado de lado. ¿Y su hijo, donde se supone que estaba su hijo? ¿Había ido en su busca? ¿Habría fracasado, por eso no se atrevía a presentarse y mirar a la cara a su madre y a su hermana?_

— _Estamos hoy aquí reunidos –empezó el sacerdote la ceremonia — para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio pero antes de proseguir si alguien tiene algo que alegar que lo haga ahora o que calle para siempre…_

— _Oh vamos padre, creo que podemos saltarnos esa parte porque…_

— _De ningún modo puede saltarse esa parte padre –escuchó de repente que decía una voz que…le resultaba conocida. Cuando Bella se volvió hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, vio a un chico guapísimo, con un extraño color de pelo y, lo más importante, unos preciosos ojos verdes –porque yo si tengo algo que decir. Esta mujer no puede casarse con este hombre porque legalmente me pertenece, su padre la comprometió conmigo nada más nacer, firmó este documento delante de su abogado y cuatro testigos más, aquí presentes –dijo señalando a su padre, a dos hombres y a un muchacho de su misma edad al tiempo que una mujer elegantemente vestida, como abogado actual de la familia Masen, al sustituir a su padre, ya jubilado en esa labor, estaba allí presente para dar fe de la validez del documento. Ellos lo pueden corroborar. Bueno –añadió Edward mirando a Royce King –en realidad los testigos serían cinco pero no creo que el quinto tenga ninguna intención de decir la verdad._

— _¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer en la boda de mi hija?_

— _Porque según este documento que tú mismo redactaste y firmaste, porque no me negarás que esa es tu letra –dijo entonces Edward senior que estaba parado al lado de su hijo en calidad de testigo –tu hija Isabella Marie Swan, recién nacida, se casaría con mi hijo Edward Massen , de seis años de edad por aquel entonces, cuando Isabella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, siempre y cuando ambas partes estuvieran de acuerdo. Lógicamente la finalidad del matrimonio era fusionar los dos imperios farmacéuticos más importantes de la ciudad. Imperios que, como veo, ahora se han convertido en uno, o sea el nuestro, porque según mis informaciones estás arruinado así que mi interés en tu hija no es el económico precisamente._

— _¿Te atreves a venir aquí con ese papelucho que firme hace tanto tiempo y que seguro que ya no tiene validez?, después de lo que me hiciste._

— _¿Que se supone que te hice Charlie?, yo no hice nada y lo sabes, la ley se puso de mi lado porque no había pruebas de que fuera yo quien robo esas patentes y las vendiera a la competencia, sabes muy bien que quien hizo todo aquello fue Royce, ese mismo Royce a cuyo sobrino quieres vender a tu hija aun a sabiendas de que es un maltratador nato, un criminal._

— _Ten cuidado con lo que dices amigo o sino…_

— _O sino que…—dijo Emmett poniéndose ahora en el centro de las miradas —el documento es perfectamente válido agregó mirando desafiante a su padre—, como abogado de esta familia yo también certifico su validez, añadió mirando a la compañera que ahora se había puesto a su lado —puesto que las cuatro firmas que constan en él corresponden a tres personas que están ahora mismo en esta sala; el hijo del otro testigo, recientemente fallecido, Diego Carter, aquí presente, está dispuesto a ratificar mediante declaración jurada que la otra firma pertenece a su padre —añadió mirando a Edward senior, al padre de Gianna, al padre de Victoria y a un Diego que muy decidido apoyaba a su amigo de toda la vida._

— _Si mal no recuerdo mi hija debía de consentir en ese matrimonio y es obvio que no lo hace ¿no es así Isabella? –dijo Charlie triunfante mirando a su hija con su característica expresión amenazadora. Aquella que helaba hasta un iceberg. Su novio la agarró del brazo presionándoselo de tal modo que la hizo daño. Royce también los fulminaba a todos con la mirada. Su plan se estaba yendo al garete._

— _Bella cariño –dijo entonces Jacob quien se había ido poco a poco situando al lado de su hermana y ahora intentaba que el novio la soltara. Él es Edward mi amigo, ¿no lo recuerdas?, jugaba contigo, te arreglaba tus muñecas cuando Victoria y Gianna te las estropeaban, te defendía siempre de ellas, sacó aquel día tu gorro de vampira de la piscina ¿no prefieres irte con él? No te preocupes yo me encargo de papá, una vez estés con los Massen nadie podrá hacerte daño._

 _Bella estaba confundida, miraba de uno a otro sin saber cómo marcharse de ahí pero deseando hacerlo al mismo tiempo, porque ella en realidad lo que quería era salir de aquel lugar y huir con aquel desconocido de ojos verdes que según Jacob era su amigo, ese que le arreglaba las muñecas. Lo cierto era que creía tener un vago recuerdo de eso._

 _De repente sus ojos marrones, tan cálidos como el chocolate recién hecho, se toparon con los ojos verdes de sus sueños. Y entonces recordó, lo recordó todo, recordó que se había enamorado de él, que ese día en que su hermano le dijo cosas tan terribles había salido a buscarlo y…había visto cómo se marchaba. Su mente infantil lo bloqueó convencida de que él no la quería, pero ahora se daba cuenta de todo. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos cortos segundos, segundos que le infundieron el valor necesario. Ni corta ni perezosa se arremango la falda del vestido y, ayudada por su hermano, bajo los escalones que separaban a su chico de ojos verdes del altar y se dirigió hacia él._

 _En cuanto sus manos se tocaron una corriente eléctrica la sacudió de una manera brutal, supo entonces que había tomado la decisión adecuada. Edward le sujeto la mano firmemente con un enorme y gran alivio ya que temía que pudiera más en Bella el miedo que su recuerdo pero gracias a Dios no había sido así. Le soltó la mano que tenía agarrada, la cogió de la cintura y juntos recorrieron de nuevo aquel pasillo que en sentido inverso los llevaba a la libertad, seguidos de todos los demás incluidos Jacob, Emmett y su madre Renée._

— _Esto no se va a quedar así, pronto recibiréis noticias mías y de mis abogados, oyeron todos que decía Royce._

— _Esto es un secuestro, que alguien llame a la policía -dijo Charlie-, pero Bella no tuvo tiempo de oír nada más porque Edward la había metido en un coche junto a sus hermanos y a su madre que ya se alejaba a toda velocidad de allí._

 _Una vez en la mansión Edward subió a Bella en brazos hasta la habitación de invitados, donde las mujeres, que les estaban esperando allí muertas de los nervios, la ayudaron a desvestir. Una vez que Bella tuvo puesto un lindo camisón que Nessie y Lizzie le habían comprado, la chica dijo que quería que Edward viniera otra vez. Edward que se había quedado justo en la puerta al escuchar esa petición sintió como su corazón se inflaba de alegría otra vez, por lo menos ella confiaba en él, lo había llamado, quería su compañía. Sin pensárselo un segundo entró presuroso en la habitación._

— _Por favor –le dijo Bella a Edward una vez que se quedaron a solas en la habitación—, me siento sola, Nessie, tu madre y las demás han sido muy buenas, mi madre es una persona genial pero… ¿podrías por favor quedarte conmigo solo hasta que me duerma? –le pidió Bella muerta de vergüenza y miedo, pero es que en realidad necesitaba que él se quedase con ella porque en el coche se había sentido amada, a salvo, segura, por lo que quería dormirse volviendo a sentir eso y además…necesitaba decirle que…–si no quieres puedo decírselo a alguno de mi hermanos…o a mi madre –se apresuró a añadir. La verdad es que Edward ya había hecho demasiado por ella, no quería abusar. Pero Edward poniendo dos dedos sobre sus labios para callarla se tumbó a su lado abrazándola por detrás._

— _Edward yo quiero decirte que…te recuerdo, recuerdo que estaba enamorada de ti. Mi hermano me dijo cosas terribles, yo me escapé, corrí hacia tu casa a buscarte…te vi marchar, pensé que tú no me no me querías ¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo si yo era un cría? Luego te escuche prometer en voz alta a tu padre que cuando yo fuera mayor de edad volverías a por mí. Después de eso mi mente lo bloqueó, debió de ser algo así como un mecanismo de defensa ante el dolor. Pero hoy…al cruzar nuestras miradas…he recordado que te amo._

— _Querrás casarte conmigo entonces —le contestó el muchacho henchido de felicidad —porque yo también te amo, si me marche fue porque me obligaron…pero efectivamente había jurado volver a por ti._

— _Has cumplido tu juramento. Sí Edward sí me casaré contigo._

 _Ambos chicos se abrazaron todavía más llenos de felicidad y promesas de futuro, al poco rato los dos amantes se quedaron dormidos hasta que…unos fuertes disparos los despertaron. Edward no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar solo acertó a ponerse encima de su chica…alguien entró en la habitación y vació el cargador sobre ellos._

—No, no por favor no —se removía Bella inquieta mientras que a su lado Nessie y Lizzie no estaban en las mejores condiciones. Gianna, Diego y Victoria que dormían un poco más allá despertaron de repente sobresaltadas. El sueño había sido tan real que su primer instinto fue mirarse para ver…si en su cuerpo había rastros heridas o de sangre. Los tres miraron desesperados hacia donde estaban Bella, Nessie y Lizzie que se habían despertado también e, igual de sobresaltadas, estaban también mirándose por todos lados.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido eso? He soñado que…que…vosotros…que nosotros…que todos….moríamos asesinados —dijo una histérica Victoria.

—Yo también he soñado lo mismo, corroboraron los demás todos a uno. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Dios mío…—dijo Bella visiblemente alterada mi madre…mi madre estaba ahí y mi padre…si mi padre es un buen hombre por Dios ¿Cómo he podido soñar así con él? —agregó sintiéndose culpable.

—¿Sabéis lo que es la histeria colectiva? —preguntó Gianna de pronto. Ante la mirada de sus amigos de no saber que les estaba contando, presos aun de las horribles imágenes del sueño, la chica comenzó a explicarse —. Es cuando un grupo de personas se dejan llevar por el pánico de tal manera que acaban soñando o viendo todos al unísono las mismas cosas. Cosas que no son reales, que solo están en la imaginación colectiva —les explicó Gianna . Nos fuimos a dormir pensando en la historia que nos contó el dueño de esta casa…en el mismo sitio en donde sucedió uno de los asesinatos porque tras el sueño estoy segura de que fue en esta misma habitación y claro…el subconsciente hizo el resto.

Era…era tan real…estábamos todos en él, éramos todos nosotros en vez de los protagonistas de la leyenda, hasta eran nuestros mismos nombres —volvió a decir Bella que seguía igual de conmocionada y culpable que antes —mi madre…mi pobre madre…y mi padre…él nunca me haría una cosa así.

—Ya sabemos que no, pero así es como se supone que funciona el subconsciente —comentó Gianna otra vez, creedme me interesa mucho el tema y he leído bastante sobre ello.

—Chicas yo…estoy dispuesta a seguir, creo que tal como dice Gianna todos hemos sido presas de una especia de histeria colectiva. Pero vamos que si queréis…lo dejamos –propuso Victoria un tanto esperanzada de que las demás dijesen que sí.

—¿Y que esas tres zorras se mofen de nosotras? —dijo Lizzie dando al traste con las esperanzas de Victoria.

—No…de ninguna manera, contestaron todas a la vez. De repente Bella y Lizzie se miraron y ambas estallaron en carcajadas. Todos se les quedaron mirando perplejos y entonces Bella aclaró…

—No me puedo creer que Emmett, mi hermano Emmett fuera el abogado de la familia….lo que hace el subconsciente por Dios…

Una vez que se hubieron levantado, desayunado, quitado los últimos resquicios del escalofriante sueño, nuestros amigos se dispusieron a arreglar la casa para la noche con las cosas que Edward, Jacob y los demás les habían traído hacia unos segundos. En pocas horas la casa parecía una verdadera Mansión del terror con sus telas de araña, tejidos rasgados y ensangrentadas colgadas a modo de cortinas, maniquíes hechos por ellos mismos a cada cual más terrorífico, calabazas espeluznantes con luces dentro por toda iluminación junto con unos cuantos candelabros que vete tú a saber de donde habían sacado Diego y Lizzie, La verdad es que cuando estos dos se juntaban mejor era no preguntar.

—¿Este disfraz no te está demasiado pequeño? —preguntó un enfurruñado Justin a su novia al ver que la chica se había enfundado en un cortísimo traje de vampiresa que por lo menos le estaba tres tallas más pequeño.

—Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí —dijo un muy celoso Edward mirando a una enrojecida Bella — Es que así no te van a hacer falta pociones mágicas, todos van a ponerse a babear y yo no tengo ganas de pasarme toda la noche espantando moscardones.

—Pues no te la pases así —dijo Lizzie contestándole muy seria y mirando de igual modo a su novio —haced como Jacob, Thomas y James que bien callados están. Realmente era cierto, los tres estaban demasiado callados absortos como estaban en las tres bellezas que con unos disfraces cuatro o cinco tallas menos de las que usaban, se paseaban pavoneándose delante de ellos.

—Cuando haya que agacharse a por las bebidas…mejor me agacho yo —dijo un muy indignado James al ver todo lo que no tenía que verse cuando su novia se agachaba.

—Llevo un bañador debajo —se defendió Victoria

—Por mí como si llevas un cinturón de castidad.

—Lo mismo va para todas dijo Jacob muy serio y todos se aliaron con él.

—Como pica este disfraz —dijo un Emmett demasiado quejica e inconsciente de la batalla de sexos que en ese momento se libraba delante de sus narices.

—Yo creo que a mí me está un poco pequeño —se quejó un Diego que estaba en el mismo estado de inconsciencia.

—Pues ya que estamos ¿Por qué yo tengo que ir de vampiro y no de hombre lobo? —se quejó entonces Jacob—, todos los aquí presentes van de hombres lobo menos yo ¿se puede saber que os he hecho?

—Pues mejor ser un vampiro que ser un zombie decrepito —expresaba así Thomas su malestar.

A las chicas no les dio tiempo a decir nada, y menos mal, puesto que ya los primeros invitados iban llegando.

La fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito, todo transcurría sin incidentes. Las miembros de la hermandad que Lizzie presidía estaban tan orgullosas porque ese año seguro que serían las ganadoras por originales y porque todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando genial. Como digo…todo iba bien hasta que…las luces se apagaron de repente…bueno…más bien hay que decir que las velas se extinguieron como por arte de magia, lo mismo sucedió con las luces que había dentro de las calabazas.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué diablos pasa?, ¿es esto parte de la fiesta? Preguntó un alarmado Edward a quien fuera que tenía a su lado

—No tengo ni idea de que está sucediendo pero vamos a averiguarlo ahora mismo —dijo Lizzie desde algún punto indeterminado. Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque de repente…se hizo la luz…unas extrañas telarañas que colgaban del techo se iluminaron de pronto con una luz rojiza que apuntaba hacia un punto concreto del salón…aquel en donde hacia tanto tiempo habían muerto varios hombres. Pero lo que en ese instante había allí los dejo totalmente horrorizados…en la misma posición en que aquellos hombres en cuestión habían sido brutalmente asesinados…aparecían una especie de maniquíes, o eso querían pensar que eran pues estaban muy bien hechos. Todas las figuras, por llamarlas de alguna manera, estaban ensangrentadas y con las ropas rotas. Pero eso no era lo más espeluznante sino que…los chicos al acercarse…pudieron notar que…cada figura llevaba su propia cara. De repente, como si de un nuevo sueño se tratase, todos a la vez sintieron que eran ellos mismos quienes yacían en ese suelo, inertes…sin vida…Justin alargó la mano hacia su propio cadáver llenándose de un líquido viscoso que parecía sangre…lo mismo hicieron el resto de los chicos mientras que Lizzie, Nessie, Bella, Victoria y Gianna no salían de su estupor, todo era muy real, estaban paralizadas y abrazadas en medio de aquel terrorífico salón. Un grito ensordecedor que provenía de la cocina, las sacó de su estupor y todos fueron corriendo a ver qué pasaba allí. Cuando entraron a la cocina lo que vieron las dejó paralizadas pues unas nuevas figuras, esta vez asemejando las caras de Nessie, Lizzie, Gianna y Victoria yacían en el suelo, haciendo estrambóticos esperpentos que serpenteaban bailando al son de una luz rojiza que se cernía sobre ellas. Un nuevo grito que llego desde lo más profundo de la casa les hizo salir corriendo hacia la habitación donde habían dormido porque allí, yaciendo juntos y abrazados estaban Edward y Bella. O eso era lo que parecía porque los Edward y Bella reales se miraban horrorizados. Bella adelantó un paso hacia su clon pero algo resbaladizo que había en el suelo, un líquido viscoso extraño y rojizo la hizo resbalar manchando por completo todo su cuerpo.

Las demás personas que estaban invitadas a esa fiesta se agolpaban horrorizadas en la puerta de la habitación mientras que Edward en actitud protectora, al igual que su clon hacía con la Bella imaginaria, intentaba sacar a su novia de esa especie de amalgama de tripas, vísceras y sangre que había en el suelo. Resultado: él también resbaló y fue necesaria la intervención de todos para intentar sacarlos de allí. Lo que trajo como resultado que todos cayeran en la asquerosa trampa.

—¿Cómo os atrevéis a profanar mi casa? —dijo una extraña voz que parecía salida de ultratumba al tiempo que un nuevo foco de luz iluminaba hacia un una pared en donde había una figura fantasmal que parecía….¿El señor Massen, el padre de Edward y Lizzie?

—Pagareis muy caro esta osadía, hoy moriréis todos aquí…será justo castigo por atreveros a entrar en este santuario donde hace tiempo morimos todos a manos de unos asesinos degenerados…no tendremos piedad alguna —dijo otra segunda voz de ultratumba, esta vez de mujer, y cuando un nuevo foco la iluminó, los chicos pudieron comprobar que se trataba ¿de la madre de Edward y Lizzie?

—Qué diablos se supone que pasa aquí —preguntó un Jacob que arrastrándose por el suelo había logrado salir de aquel mejunje extraño y ahora ayudaba a su novia a salir de allí, la cual le echaba una mano a Diego quien a su vez ayudaba a Lizzie quien tiraba de Justin….todos los demás invitados a la fiesta habían salido huyendo despavoridos no teniendo claro si aquello era real o formaba parte del decorado, así que solo quedaban ellos en la casa

—Pasa que estas son vuestras últimas horas en el mundo de los vivos…eso pasa…dijeron las dos voces a la vez mientras que de todos los rincones de la habitación surgían fantasmales figuras que se aproximaban hacia ellos.

Como buenamente pudieron nuestros amigos se deshicieron de aquel enjambre de tripas, sangre, trozos de cerebro y demás elementos corporales y se dirigieron corriendo hacia las escaleras en busca de la ansiada salida a la libertad. Pero una vez en la calle pudieron comprobar que de todos los lados, de cada árbol, de cada arbusto, de cada rincón que antes había sido un hermoso jardín surgían figuras fantasmales dispuestas a terminar con su vida. De lo que antes había sido una hermosa piscina también surgían ahora figuras extrañas y deformadas. Todos a una echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida de la mansión.

—¿Todavía nos persiguen? —preguntó un histérico Jacob que, con la cara ensangrentada arrastraba con él a una también histérica Nessie cuya ropa y cuerpo no estaba mucho mejor que la de su novio.

—No lo sé —dijo Bella intentando mirar atrás. En ese momento el tronco de un árbol decidió ponerse en su camino para hacerla tropezar, pero unos brazos poderosos y llenos de sangre se lo impidieron cogiéndola en volandas.

—Vamos Bella yo te ayudo —dijo un Edward con una voz que no parecía ni la suya. Detrás de él venía Justin tirando de una conmocionada Lizzie que no atinaba a dar un paso correcto. Pisándoles los talones venían Emmett, Victoria, James y Diego, además de Thomas con una inconsciente Gianna en sus brazos….

—No sé lo que está pasando aquí pero esto no puede ser real —dijo un temeroso James que sostenía en sus brazos a Victoria quien parecía haberse roto un tobillo al caer por las escaleras de mala manera.

—Pues sí que parece muy real —dijo un Emmett que a su lado ayudaba también a Victoria.

—Coincido con James en que no es real —dijo Thomas —pero antes de averiguar que está pasando aquí y juro que lo averiguaré —debemos salir de aquí Gianna necesita un médico y me temo que Victoria también.

—¡Jajaja que necesitan un médico dice! Pero que bien me lo estoy pasando —se oyó de repente una voz, esta vez no de ultratumba sino desagradablemente conocida, que salió de algún lugar a su alrededor.

—¡No es posible, no me lo puedo creer, vosotras…sois vosotras…vosotras habéis montado todo esto…!¿Cómo habéis podido…? sois unas zorras estúpidas que…

—Y vosotras una imbéciles por creeros todo esto y encima…y encima…hay que me muero…si es que encima os habéis creído que unos simple maniquíes que robamos del Centro Comercial el otro día, eráis vosotros. Si es que…si es que no nos podía haber salido mejor…—se oyó la voz de Tanya mientras tanto ella como Alice y Rosalie salían, muertas de la risa, de detrás de una enorme puerta que presidía la entrada hacia el camino boscoso que llevaba a la mansión de la cual estaban huyendo.

Todo el grupo se las quedó mirando desesperado, horrorizado, temblando y, sobre todo, con una sensación de derrota total…hasta que de repente Lizzie pegó un grito desgarrador… y se lanzó hacia ellas tomando a Tanya, que era la que tenía más cerca de los pelos, las demás chicas, Victoria con pata chula incluida, la siguieron agarrando a las otras dos. Los chicos se abalanzaron hacia sus novias y amigas intentado en vano separarlas, todos menos Thomas que con una todavía inconsciente Gianna en sus brazos asistía atónito a todo lo que sucedía

—Llévate a Gianna de aquí, necesita que la revise un médico, no te preocupes de nosotros ya veremos cómo nos las apañamos pero cuando dejes a Gianna en el hospital si puedes…búscanos ayuda… Thomas salió corriendo de allí con Gianna en sus brazos, mientras que Edward volvía a sumergirse en aquella amalgama de brazos, piernas, patadas y puñetazos. Había llegado un momento en donde no se sabía quiénes eran las unas y quienes la otras. Al final y tras mucho sudar consiguieron separar a sus chicas de esas tres mujeres insoportables que no hacían más que jorobarles la vida, no las podían dejar escapar y salirse con la suya, pero si soltaban a sus chicas se lanzarían de nuevo contra ellas…Emmett y Diego podrían muy bien a dos de esas tres zorras, pero…en esos momentos tenían una fuerza sobrehumana y les hacía falta toda la ayuda posible.

—Tranquilo Capitán —dijo de pronto uno de los miembros del equipo saliendo de la nada y sujetando al Tanya, al tiempo que otros dos hacían lo mismo con Rosalie y Alice —al ver que no veníais con nosotros supusimos que algo andaba mal, que pensamos equivocadamente que todo era un montaje propio de la fiesta. Ya volvíamos para acá cuando Thomas nos avisó. Ocuparos de vuestras chicas…ya nos encargamos nosotros…

Las zorras puede que hubiesen ganado aquella batalla pero la guerra…esa todavía estaba por decidirse.

 **Hermandad de los chicos: al día siguiente:**

—Entiendo que obsesionadas con la historia que nos contó el anciano, viéramos todos esos maniquíes y pensáramos que éramos nosotras. Comprendo esa teoría de la histeria colectiva pero ¿los chicos? Ellos no sabían nada

—Diego nos contó la historia y el extraño sueño que habíais tenido dijo Justin que acariciaba distraídamente el pelo de su niña. Eso hizo que viéramos lo mismo que vosotras sobre todo cuando Bella, Nessie y tú misma Lizzie empezasteis a gritar nuestros nombres.

—Lo mismo sucedió en la cocina, cuando escuchamos el grito. Una de vosotras empezó a decir que erais vosotras las que estabais ahí muertas y todos vimos lo mismo. De igual modo sucedió en la habitación.

—Y las figuras que vimos que se movían.

—Todavía no sé cómo lo hicieron, pero fue como una especie de juego de luces, lo demás lo hicimos nosotros con nuestra imaginación. Está claro que tuvieron la ayuda de toda la hermandad —explicó Thomas.

—No puedo creer que se rieran de nosotras de esa forma —dijo una muy cabreada Lizzie

—Nos tomaron el pelo desde el primer momento en que nos retaron a hacer la fiesta en esa casa y a pasar la noche de antes allí. Todo estaba preparado —argumentó Nessie.

—Sí pero como en el fondo son más tontas que nada —dijo Jacob —se les olvidó algo muy obvio. Eso era una propiedad privada y sin permiso lo que hicieron fue allanarla para colocar todos los maniquíes y prepararlo todo antes de que vosotras entraseis a pasar la noche allí ya con el correspondiente permiso.

— Por tanto, una vez denunciado por nosotros y por el dueño de la casa, os comunicó que las han expulsado de la universidad temporalmente, que Tanya ha dejado de ser presidenta de una hermandad a la que han sancionado por ayudarlas y…nos tienen que pagar daños y perjuicios por agresión física dijo —James señalando la pierna de su novia que estaba enyesada, la cabeza de Gianna que también estaba vendada pues se había dado un fuerte golpe en ella y en general al resto de las chicas que presentaban todo tipo de contusiones y magulladuras prueba evidente de la pelea que había tenido lugar.

—Menos mal que Thomas avisó a tus compañeros de equipo y pudimos irnos antes de que llegara la policía —dijo Gianna aliviada.

—Además de eso, los miembros de mi equipo también se han encargado de ir diciendo por ahí que la fiesta fue terroríficamente genial, que sois unas artistas por montar una cosa tan espeluznante y elaborada, que pasaron miedo de verdad pero que fue estupenda. Naturalmente…los demás asistentes a la fiesta han dicho lo mismo, porque si hay algo que está claro es que la gente con tal de no reconocer que ellos lo pasaron mal y quedar como unos cobardes ante el resto son capaces de todo. Así que chicas os comunico que…vuestra diablura ha pasado a los anales de la historia de la universidad como la mejor y más brutal fiesta de Halloween de todos los tiempos. Hay quien dice incluso que somos muy buenos actores.

—O sea que al final… —dijo un sonriente Diego —hemos ganado la guerra.

—Eso parece —contestaron todos a la vez.

—Lizzie mi niña ¿Qué te sucede, algo pasa por esa cabecita tuya? —dijo Justin cariñosamente.

—Pues veréis…me estaba preguntando que…a ver…si todos murieron aquella noche ¿Quién es el misterioso anciano dueño de la casa que nos contó la historia?

En ese momento las chicas…Emmet y Diego, se miraron entren ellos con una mirada cómplice, mientras el resto de los chicos lo hacían aterrados. Había un misterio que solucionar y estaban seguros de que sus chicas…Emmett y Diego no pararían hasta dar con la respuesta.

 **Varios días después…en un hemeroteca cualquiera….unos chicos muy curiosos miraban un sinfín de publicaciones de la época en la que se asegura, aunque no estaba del todo claro, que se desarrollaron los acontecimientos. No se sabe con exactitud si esto fue así o no pero….**

—Bueno chicos creo que el misterio está resuelto, ya que varios periódicos de la época en que se supone ocurrieron los acontecimientos, aseguran que la hija del matrimonio no se estaba en esos momentos en la casa ya que se había escapado para encontrarse con su novio…., mirad si hasta hay una foto de ella….

—Se parece mucho a ti Lizzie, además en mi sueño tu hacías de hija y hermana —dijo una muy resuelta Nessie pensando en su amiga y en Justin —creo recordar que Justin no salía en el sueño…

—Así es —corroboraron todos…

¿Histeria colectiva de nuevo? ¿O en verdad la foto guardaba un cierto parecido con nuestra brujita?


End file.
